


The phases of Kim Hyunjin

by itzloonatic



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Heejin in gay panic, Hyunjin is SO COOL, Romance, band au, side hyewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzloonatic/pseuds/itzloonatic
Summary: Heejin's plans for her birthday would have never included going to a bar. But when her friend Jiwoo insists they go see her roomates' band perform, the last thing she expected was to come back home with the guitarist's number written on her forearm and the biggest crush she had never asked for.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 44
Kudos: 504





	1. Birthday girl

**Author's Note:**

> This all started when I randomly sent the legendaric Hyunjin Innisfree CF to some friends and was like, 'guys, Hyunjin would look so good as a cool, badass guitarist with tattoos and piercings'.......... and that was all I needed to come up with this lmao
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this story and I'm sure you're gonna relate a lot to Heejin... kekeke

When Heejin thought of the day she’d turn 18, her idea of celebration, unlike most girls her age, didn’t include being in a bar that reeked of cigarettes so late at night. Especially when she wasn’t yet legally allowed to be there. 

But it was her birthday, and at midnight, it would be her friend Jiwoo’s birthday. They always spent their birthdays together, and this time Jiwoo had somehow talked her into going there to watch her roommates’ band perform. She could only hope to enjoy some good music and stay out of the radar. 

“Are you sure we can be here?” Heejin asked, looking around and studying all the grownups. 

“Yes, we know the owner and she said it’s okay. We’re specials guests tonight.” Jiwoo wiggled her eyebrows. “Let’s get a spot towards the front while it’s still early.” 

Heejin followed Jiwoo through the crowd, grabbing Ryujin’s hand to make sure she wouldn’t lose her. 

“Oh, there’s Sooyoung!” Jiwoo beamed, cutting through people to get to her girlfriend. 

“I think I’m gonna get something to drink,” Ryujin said, looking towards the bar. 

“We’re underage, they won’t sell you alcohol. Or is the bartender some cute girl?” Heejin snickered. 

“I can’t even tell it there’s a girl or a guy there.” Ryujin irked an eyebrow. “But if I’m already in, won’t they sell me anything? Ah, whatever, I’ll just ask Jiwoo to grab a cider for me. Do you want something?” 

Heejin sighed. 

“Don’t worry, you should be having fun.” Ryujin rubbed her arm. 

“I know, I’ve just never been to a place like this.” Heejin scowled as a guy bumped into her as he tried to walk past them. “Too many people.” 

“Let’s get to Jiwoo and Sooyoung.” 

Ryujin grabbed her hand this time and lead the way. 

Heejin only hoped the band would be worth it, because she would much rather be home with all her friends who didn’t come that night because they weren’t even supposed to be there, doing a _Harry Potter_ or _The Hunger Games_ marathon and eating snacks all night, even though she already spent the day with them doing a cinema double session- 

“They’re coming!” Jiwoo clapped. 

Some girls at the front screamed and whistled. Heejin looked up at the stage as girls entered one by one from the backstage. First, one with shoulder length hair, carrying a classic guitar, followed by a blonde girl that went straight for the keyboard. Then, the bassist, also very pretty, with ashy brown hair, the drummer, that Heejin couldn’t properly see the face because she sat immediately in front of the drums at the back, and when the last girl came in, yellow electric guitar in hand, more people cheered. 

Heejin stared at her, conscious that her own mouth hanged open. It was a fact that all those girls were above the average pretty, but she couldn’t remember the last time she was left so struck with a girl. 

Long, jet black hair ran down her to her chest, and when she pushed it back to adjust the strap of her guitar on her shoulder, Heejin bit on her cheek. Even from afar, Heejin could see the sharp eyeliner and the dark red lipstick that decorated her already beautiful face, and... _was that a_ _ring_ _on her lip?_

Heejin couldn’t explain the aura around that girl, but when she noticed tattoos on her knuckles as she tuned her guitar, she could say that was probably the coolest girl she had ever seen. She looked like she just came from a movie, dressed with a leather jacket and ripped jeans. 

“Wait...” Ryujin tugged on Heejin’s arm. “That’s Hyejoo and Hyunjin.” 

“Who?” 

“The drummer and guitarist, they’re from my class!” 

“Wait, what? You know them?!” Heejin widened her eyes. 

“Hyejoo is hard to approach, so I never really talked to her much, and Hyunjin barely shows up in class, like once a week.” 

“How are they younger than me? And that means they’re also not supposed to be here!” 

“I heard Hyunjin failed a year, so I guess that makes her the same age as you.” 

“Good night, everyone,” the short haired girl said into the mic, stealing their attention. “For the ones who already knows us, thank you for coming again. For the ones who don't, my name’s Haseul, and I’m your vocalist,” she said, changing her voice into a beautiful singing tone as she finished the sentence. 

“I’m Jungeun,” said the bassist, right before she looked down at her bass and let her fingers touch the strings and do their magic, bringing the room to full silence. 

Heejin widened her eyes as a jazzy melody joined the bass. Jungeun smiled and stole a glance sideways. Heejin followed, to find the girl on the keyboard smiling back as she pressed the keys. The bass faded, leaving the melody from the keyboard filling the room, until it slowed down and the blonde girl looked ahead. “And I’m Jinsol.”, she grinned as she pressed on the keys faster again, with the drums joining. 

People cheered as Jinsol finished her solo, but it didn’t last long. Only the drums could be heard now, such intensity Heejin’s heart beat alongside the beat. The girl threw a drumstick into the air and shouted, “Hyejoo here!”, and the second she grabbed it back and returned to her solo, a single loud strum on the electric guitar, followed by a riff, sent the room screaming. 

Hyejoo slowed down and let Hyunjin perform her solo, leaving Heejin with her jaw dropped. She was not only beautiful and super cool, she was also so skilled she had trouble following the movements of her fingers. 

Hyunjin finished as she approached her mic, pushing her hair back. She threw the smuggest smirk Heejin had ever seen in anyone’s lips, and said in a deep, hoarse tone, “And I’m your guitarist, Hyunjin.” 

The girls in the front row screamed so loud and high pitched it almost seemed like nobody else cheered on, and Heejin felt her legs going weak. If what they meant to do with all that over the top introductions was to blown Heejin away, then they couldn’t have done it better. 

“We’re Loona, and we hope you enjoy what we’re gonna bring you tonight!” Haseul said, the excitement clear on her voice. 

The crowd applauded and cheered more as Haseul looked behind her to check on the other members, who answered with nods. Hyejoo hit her drumsticks three times and the music started. 

Heejin recognized the song, but didn’t quite remember the name of it. So, they were coverists? But they were so talented! And Haseul had such a beautiful voice- oh, Jungeun just sang as well. And Jinsol. That meant Hyunjin would sing as well, right? Heejin locked her eyes on her again. She couldn’t wait to listen to that deep tone again. 

But she was wrong. Her singing voice was so soft and sweet, a drastic contrast to her voice from mere minutes ago. 

Three songs in, and when the crowd screamed and cheered, Heejin could only clap, slow and weak. 

“Heejin!” 

She snapped when a hand grabbed on her arm. “W-What?” 

“Are you okay? I was calling you.” Ryujin frowned at her. 

“Yes, I was just impressed.” 

“Which one?” 

“All of them, the whole band. They’re very good.” 

“You don’t fool me.” Ryujin scoffed. “Is it Jungeun? She’s hot.” 

“She is, but it’s...” Heejin sighed, droving her attention back to Hyunjin, watching as she bent down to fetch a water bottle and took a couple sips, then fixed her hair and took off her jacket, revealing a tank top and _very toned_ arms. 

“Oh shit, someone call an ambulance, we have a very gay situation-” 

“Shut up!” Heejin covered Ryujin’s mouth, feeling her own face burning, and gladly Jiwoo and Sooyoung were too immersed in their own world to even notice them. 

“Hyunjin, really?” Ryujin laughed. “Next time she shows up in class, I’ll tell her you--” 

“You’ll tell her nothing!” 

Another song started, and Heejin really hoped she wouldn’t do anything, even though she knew Ryujin was more than capable of it. She couldn’t believe they were actually class mates. What were the chances? And how did Heejin miss such a girl around school? Ryujin mentioned she barely showed up, but... 

“How’s everyone doing?” Haseul asked after two more songs, chuckling with the heated response. “Before we head into a little something special we have for tonight, we have a surprise we need to take care of. We’ll call someone on stage.” Whispers erupted, friends mumbling among themselves. “I know she’s in the crowd, our birthday girl Jeon Heejin, can you come up here?” 

Heejin froze. Maybe she heard it wrong. But when Ryujin gasped and she felt hands trying to push her forward, she realized she didn’t. Heejin fought it, looking back at Ryujin, begging with her eyes for her to somehow save her. 

“Make way, she’s here!” Jiwoo shouted, pulling her forward. 

“No, no, no, what are you doing?!” Heejin’s eyes threatened to jump out, but when she realized, she was already right in front of the stage. 

Haseul offered her a hand and Heejin accepted her destiny, stepping on stage. When she turned and looked ahead at all those people’s eyes on her, she felt dizzy. 

At Hyejoo’s count of three, they started playing a rock happy birthday version, with the crowd singing along. Heejin laughed, searching for her friends in the middle of everyone so she at least felt a little less embarrassed, but when she found them laughing their asses off and giving her thumbs up, she preferred to look anywhere else. 

She thanked and bowed when the song was over, ready to step down the stage and pretend that moment never happened, but Jungeun rested an arm around her shoulders. 

“Say, is there anything you want for your birthday?” 

“I-It’s okay, you already-” 

“HYUNJIN’S NUMBER!” Ryujin shouted so loud Heejin was sure everyone in that room heard. 

“Oh, is that right?” Haseul laughed with raised eyebrows. “Hyunjin, come here.” 

Jungeun let go of her and gently pushed her forward. Heejin wanted nothing more than to click her fingers and teleport out of there. But _Hyunjin_ , the freaking cool guitarist met her eyes for a couple seconds and smiled at her _. More like wrecked her whole being._

“Does anyone have a pen?” Hyunjin asked into the mic, and a mere second later, the fan girls in the first-row waved pens in their hands. 

Heejin wasn’t sure if the room fell dead silent, or if the throbbing on her ears was just too strong when Hyunjin approached her, eyes locked on hers, and stood too close to her. 

“Can you lend me your arm?” Hyunjin asked, her deep tone back. 

Heejin gulped, nodded, and offered her left arm. Hyunjin held on her wrist, her touch gentle yet the feeling of her fingertips rough on her skin, and the contrast sent a chill down Heejin’s neck. 

Hyunjin mumbled a thanks and smirked at her before opening the pen with her teeth. She was even more beautiful from that close. Her hair was messy from all the head banging, a drop of sweat ran down her temple. Only now did Heejin notice the slit cut on her left eyebrow, and there was indeed a ring on her lip. And on top of everything, Hyunjin smelled good. Too good for Heejin’s own safety. 

Heejin looked down as she wrote on her skin and studied the tattoos on her knuckles. A different symbol marked each finger, but Heejin didn’t have enough time to understand what they were. 

“Happy birthday, I hope you enjoy the rest of the night,” Hyunjin said after leaving her signature as well, giving her another smile before turning and returning to her spot. 

“Give it another round of applause for Heejin!” Haseul said, and it felt like Heejin was back from a different reality, one where nothing else existed but her and Hyunjin. 

Heejin thanked one more time, smiling awkwardly at them and got down from the stage, finding her way back to her friends to find them all either holding laughs, or smirking at her, especially Ryujin. 

“What the hell, Jiwoo?” Heejin looked down, not wanting to face them. “Was this your idea?” 

“The happy birthday part was, you getting Hyunjin’s number was Ryujin’s responsibility!” 

“You’re welcome.” Ryujin snickered, elbowing her. 

Heejin grunted, rolling her eyes. She hoped she could play it cool, because in reality she just didn’t want them to tease her even more if they knew how much her knees still wobbled. 

That moment seemed taken out from one of the webtoons she reads or even one she would work on, if she had the motivation to do so. Not something that was supposed to happen in real life. But it did, and the proof was the number and signature on her arm that Heejin couldn’t stop looking at. 

“That was hilarious,” Ryujin said. “You should have seen your face.” 

Heejin stopped breathing. “W-What was with my face?” 

“You stared at Hyunjin like she was the love of your life. How did it feel like being so close to her?” 

“I was a mess.” 

“Your hands are shaking.” 

Heejin punched her arm. “What did you want me to do? You go up there and go through that in front of all these people.” 

“I bet these people are super jealous, actually. By the looks of it, I think Hyunjin is the most popular, so consider yourself lucky.” 

“As if I would do anything with this.” 

“What, why? You have to! She wouldn’t give it to you if she didn’t want to.” 

“Come on, Ryujin, it was for the show.” 

“Doesn’t matter, either you do something good with that number, or I’ll talk to her in class.” 

Heejin whined. Ryujin knew she wasn’t one to take that kind of initiative and was taking advantage of that. 

“Unfortunately, the show is almost ending, but we saved the best for last.” Haseul smiled. “The reason why tonight’s special... we’re so excited to finally show you guys our first original song!” 

The girls showed big, bright smiles as the crowd cheered the loudest that night, and Heejin couldn’t help but smile along. 

“Thank you all again for coming, and I hope you enjoy our song, _Loonatic_.” 

The smile on Hyunjin’s lips disappeared in less than a second. Her previous focused, cool expression was back as soon as they started the song, and Heejin couldn’t take her eyes off of her. 

The way she played, how skilled she was, her energy, the way she moved and felt the song was so captivating it was only right that she had the most fans. 

And that song was an original? It sounded amazing, by far their best performance. She would actually listen to that song more if she had the chance, it was so different from anything she had heard. 

“Thank you so much again, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the show and keep enjoying the night, ‘till next time!” Haseul bowed with the rest of the band, thanking into their mics. 

Heejin couldn't help but feel just a tad bit sad watching Hyunjin leave. Who knew when she would have another opportunity to see her? 

“You have her number and we’re all from the same school, stop looking so sad.” Ryujin rolled her eyes. 

“What am I gonna do? Text her and say, hey let’s hang out?” 

“That’s great, yes!” Ryujin patted her shoulder, and Heejin facepalmed. “But hey, you know what we should do now? They’re Jiwoo and Sooyoung’s friends, I bet they’re either coming to party together, or they’ll meet us anytime soon. Let’s just go and you can chat with Hyunjin.” 

“Oh, no. No, absolutely not.” Heejin waved her hands, trying to take a step back, but Ryujin ignored her. 

“Hey, Jiwoo, are you guys going to-” 

“S-Sing happy birthday? It’s past midnight already!” Heejin checked her phone, and indeed, it was one minute past midnight. _What a save._

They sang Jiwoo happy birthday, with everyone around them eventually joining. 

“Thank you all so much!” Jiwoo squealed. “How about a drink to celebrate the fact that me and Heejin were brought to this world?” 

“Yeah!” Ryujin threw her hands in the air, but Heejin only shook her head. 

Jiwoo and Sooyoung walked towards the bar to get their drinks. Heejin didn’t know if that was a good idea, but at least it made Ryujin forget about- 

“Jiwoo, are you guys going to meet the band?” she asked as they were back. 

“Yeah, I think they’re going to meet us here soon.” Jiwoo handed a glass to Ryujin and another to Heejin, who accepted it, wondering what was that blue liquid she was about to drink. 

Ryujin turned and shot Heejin the most mischievous smirk she possibly could, clinking their glasses together. 

“To Jiwoo and Heejin!” Sooyoung raised her glass. 

Heejin raised her own hesitantly and flinched before letting her lips taste the drink. She shrugged and took a large sip, the liquid burning her throat as she swallowed. 

“What if we sit for a bit while we drink?” Sooyoung suggested, as a table became vacant. 

Well, if she was going to meet Hyunjin soon, might as well be with alcohol on her system. After going on stage and having Hyunjin sign and write her number on her arm in front of all those people, being in her presence and possibly sharing a few words would be a piece of cake- 

“They’re here!” Ryujin nudged Heejin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOONA IS BACK AND SO AM I! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter hehe Heejin is so relatable tbh
> 
> As with my previous story, I'll update every three days! ^-^


	2. Loonatic

She watched as Sooyoung stood up and waved her arms until they noticed her. The band members cut through the dancing couples, walking in their direction as they waved at some fans. Heejin felt her legs twitch, eager to take her out of there, but Ryujin grasped her arm, keeping her in place. 

Jiwoo and Sooyoung greeted their friends with hugs while they wished her happy birthday.Then, Jiwoo turned to Heejin and Ryujin, as they jumped from their seats. 

“Guys, meet our friends. Ryujin and-” 

“Heejin!” Haseul beamed at her. 

Heejin waved awkwardly, trying to avoid looking at Hyunjin at all costs. She sat again, and Jiwoo, who previously sat beside Heejin, brought Jungeun and Sooyoung by her hands, sitting in the middle of them. 

“Hi again.” Jungeun greeted as she sat next to her. “Did you enjoy our show?” 

“Yes, a lot. You guys are amazing.” 

“Oh, thank you so much, Heejin.” Jungeun smiled, and god, she was indeed so pretty. “Since you’re friends with Jiwoo, how about you come to one of our practices? Then maybe we could do something together.” 

“We... the band?” 

Jungeun chuckled. “You and I. I know you wanted Hyunjin’s number, but I can give you mine as well, in case you want to hang out sometime.” She approached her ear and Heejin held her breath. “I’m very weak when it comes to pretty girls like yourself,” Jungeun whispered, and when she was at a safe distance again, she winked _and_ smirked at Heejin, and it all became too hot. 

Heejin giggled as she tucked her hair behind her ear, nerves prickling under her skin. Jungeun was too blunt. It wasn’t like Heejin didn’t appreciate the compliment, but she didn’t have much experience with flirting. She looked down at the trembling glass between her hand and drank it, taking large gulps, frowning with the burning on her throat. 

“Careful with that, it’s strong.” 

Heejin choked, coughing so hard everyone on the table stopped whatever they were doing to stare at her. Was she so distracted with Jungeun, she hadn’t noticed Hyunjin sitting on her other side?! 

“You okay, Heejin?” Jungeun asked, resting a hand on her leg. _It did not help._

“Y-Yeah, I just...” she coughed again. “Drank too fast.” Heejin forced a smile at her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Hyunjin said, stealing her attention. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” Heejin managed not to stutter, but her eyes found Hyunjin’s, and for some reason she couldn’t break away. Hyunjin did though, much to Heejin’s disappointment. 

“I was just telling Hyejoo and Hyunjin we’re from the same class!” Ryujin said. 

“Yeah, I knew I recognized your face from somewhere.” Heejin heard Hyunjin say, but she was too busy trying to understand Ryujin. Her eyes were widened, her eyebrows together, and she tapped her own leg. Heejin frowned, mouthing a ‘what?’. Ryujin rolled her eyes and motioned something with her hands, like she was typing on her phone. 

“How couldn’t we remember you, you’re the loudest person in class,” Hyejoo mumbled from the corner. 

Ryujin crackled. “I like to think I’m the coolest, but loudest isn’t a lie either.” 

“We are the coolest.” Hyejoo pointed at herself and Hyunjin. “Us and Yerim.” 

Ryujin pouted. 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing against you, Hyejoo just says whatever she feels like.” Hyunjin patted her shoulder. 

“No worries. There’s no reason why we can’t _all_ be the coolest, though, so I’ll accept.” 

Heejin chuckled, but observed only as they kept on talking about their class mates and whatnot, while on her other side, the other girls chatted animatedly about something Heejin didn’t even have the energy to figure out. She was getting into introvert overload, and honestly, just wanted to get home already. Also, the drink was starting to hit for sure. Her head felt light and she was getting drowsy. 

Still, she couldn’t help but steal a few glances at Hyunjin every now and then. This time, Hyunjin laughed at something Hyejoo said and tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing the piercings Heejin hadn’t had the opportunity to notice, and another tattoo. Heejin wowed to herself. It was a simple, inverted triangle behind her ear, but it still looked so cool, just like the ear decorated with a total of six piercings. She wondered what that tattoo meant, and how she even had tattoos if she wasn’t a legal adult yet- 

Her phone vibrated on her pocket, making her almost jump. 

_[_ _Ryujin_ _]_   
_what was that with_ _Jungeun_ _?!_

Heejin quickly hid her phone, glad that Jungeun wasn’t paying attention to her now. 

_[_ _Heejin_ _]_   
_bathroom._

“I really need to use the toilet.” Ryujin stood up. “Heejin, keep me company.” 

Everything spun around when Heejin stood up, but Jungeun held on her arm in time. 

“T-Thanks,” Heejin mumbled. 

They entered the bathroom and while they waited for the girl to leave, Heejin splashed cold water on her face. 

“Well?” 

“I don’t even know, Jungeun said that she knew I wanted Hyunjin’s number, but I could have hers as well if I wanted to hang out with her.” 

“Holy shit, you lucky son of a bitch.” Ryujin punched her shoulder. 

“Hey, I didn’t ask for anything.” 

“But you have that opportunity, go for it! She’s so-” 

“Hot, I know. But...” Heejin sighed, supporting herself on the sink. 

“You wished it was Hyunjin.” 

“No, I don’t. If it had been Hyunjin, I’m pretty sure I would have passed out with my head on the table.” 

“Then if you want Hyunjin, put a good word for me with Jungeun! Pretty please?” 

“Why would I do that if I can’t even look her in the eye? You go tell her that and ask for her number, if you think you’re so confident.” 

Ryujin pouted, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. “Man, I wish it had been my birthday instead. Maybe I could have asked Jungeun to write her number on my arm too.” 

Heejin looked down at her arm, staring at it. “Don’t start with that again. I wanna go home, I’m tired.” 

“Ask Jungeun to go with you, I’m sure she gladly would.” Ryujin snickered. 

“Are you seriously mad because of that?” 

“What? No, I was joking.” 

Another sigh left Heejin’s lips, longer this time. “Sorry, I don’t think the alcohol did me good. I’m overwhelmed, with all the Hyunjin and Jungeun thing. I mean, I decide to go out at a place like this for the first time and I instantly crush on a girl, but another one asks me out? What the hell.” Heejin threw her hands in the air. 

“And both are insanely attractive, I might say,” Ryujin mumbled, earning a glare. “Do you want me to call a cab or take you home?” Ryujin approached her, resting a hand on her lower back, rubbing it in circles. 

Heejin smiled. “No, I don’t wanna go home like this and let my parents find out I’ve been drinking. Let’s go back inside and when I feel better, I’ll go.” 

They went back, but this time Heejin sat by the edge of the circular sofa, beside Ryujin, who sat next to Hyejoo. It was very hot inside, and Heejin didn’t know if it was helping her feel better. She checked the time on her phone. Almost 1am, and a few missed calls from her mother. She cursed under her breath. She couldn’t call her in there, with all the loud music and people talking. 

“I-I should go.” She stood up, earning their attention. 

“Already?” Jiwoo pouted. 

“Well, it’s already late for me, actually.” 

“Do you want me to go?” Ryujin asked. 

“I’ll take you.” Hyunjin jumped from her seat, everyone’s eyes on her now. 

“N-No, it’s okay, I already called an Uber.” Heejin lied, feeling her stomach flipping the same second. 

“Okay, at least let me take you outside and wait until it arrives.” 

Heejin quickly scanned around, finding the big ass smirk on Ryujin’s face. 

“Alright. Thank you all for tonight, you guys were great.” 

“Hope you enjoyed Jiwoo’s surprise!” Haseul chirped. 

“The highlight of the night.” Heejin smiled, waving at them as she followed Hyunjin. 

The night breeze felt so much better than Heejin expected. She allowed herself to enjoy it for a few seconds before remembering she lied and still had to call the Uber. She fetched her phone and opened the app, but as she was writing her address, her phone died. 

“No!” Heejin yelped. 

“Is everything alright?” Hyunjin asked, leaning against a lamppost with her hands on her jacket pockets. 

“U-Uh, yeah, hm-” 

“You didn’t call an Uber, did you?” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lie! I didn’t want to be a hassle and make you leave your friends. I was going to call it just now, but my phone died.” 

“Do you want me to call one for you?” 

“No, it’s okay. Actually, I can just walk, I don’t live that far away-” 

“Let’s go then.” Hyunjin grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. 

“I-It’s the other way, though.” Heejin pointed backwards over her shoulder. 

Hyunjin halted and looked at her. She was a mere inch or two taller, but Heejin still managed to feel so small next to her. But when she chuckled, her smile so charming and brighter than all the stars on the sky, Heejin melted. 

They turned, but Heejin resisted. “You don’t really have to go with me.” 

“I won’t let you go alone at this hour.” 

“But then you’ll have to come back alone.” 

“That’s okay.” 

“Why?” 

Hyunjin slapped her bicep twice. 

“What, no one messes with you?” Heejin joked. 

“Yep.” 

Heejin chuckled. She had seen how bulky her arms were back when she took off her jacket during the concert. And a flush crept under Heejin’s cheeks, but she shook her head. 

“You okay?” Hyunjin asked. 

“Yes, I’m feeling better, the fresh air was really all I needed.” 

Hyunjin nodded, and there was silence again. No, Heejin didn’t want it to become awkward. 

“I really enjoyed the show. You guys are great.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. And your song Loonatic is awesome, it’s still stuck in my head. _I don’t really care now!”_ Heejin sang the phrase that was still in repeat in her mind. 

There was no answer from Hyunjin. Heejin peeked at her to find her with her mouth agape. 

“That means a lot.” 

“It’s very unique. I would love to listen to it again. Do you guys have it recorded?” 

“Not yet, but we’re going to upload it on our YouTube channel soon.” 

“You guys have a channel?! What’s the name?” 

Hyunjin fetched for her phone and after a few taps, handed it to Heejin. 

“Loona the band,” Heejin barely said, memorizing it on her mind and scrolling through the videos. There were several covers, some of them she had just heard on the show, and some... of Hyunjin alone. “I-I’ll follow you as soon as I get home! Did you guys write everything alone for Loonatic?” 

“Yes. We normally try and play with the instruments until it sounds cool, then we try together and things come together, but I’m trying to make original music more often and more seriously. Actually...” Hyunjin paused and avoided Heejin’s eyes, a hint of a smile on her lips. “I wrote the lyrics by myself, but not the melody, that was all of us.” 

“You did?!” Heejin stopped, chin threatening to reach the ground. “Holy shit, you’re amazing!” 

Hyunjin looked down, lips trembling from how hard she held a smile, or a laugh, Heejin didn’t know, but then realized what she just said. “I-I mean, you’re really talented. I’m sorry, I tend to get really excited sometimes.” 

She only hoped the flaming red of her cheeks wasn’t too noticeable, but just in case, she resumed her walk and looked down at her feet. 

“I’m happy you think that way. It’s really important to me.” 

“You seem to really love the band and what you do.” 

“I do. Music is... my life.” 

Heejin peeked at Hyunjin. She was staring up at the sky, lips pursed and dreamy eyes. 

They walked in silence for a while, and it was not as awkward as Heejin thought it could be. In fact, she felt way more relaxed than back at the bar. 

“What are those tattoos on your fingers?” Heejin broke the silence. 

Hyunjin removed her hands from her pockets and stretched her fingers, putting them together and hiding her thumbs. “The symbols of the planets. From Mercury,” she moved her right pinky, then her left, “to Neptune.” 

Heejin wowed, leaning in closer to take a better look at each one of them. “It looks so cool. What about the one behind your ear? It’s an inverted triangle, isn’t it?” 

Hyunjin chuckled. “You’re very observant. People don’t tend to find that one at first.” 

“I-I noticed because you pushed your hair away.” 

With a smirk, Hyunjin pushed her hair just like before and turned her head enough to show it. “It’s the symbol of the water element.” 

But that time, Hyunjin’s neck and jawline seemed of much more importance than the tattoo, and now her heart did hit her ribs. “D-Do you have more tattoos?” 

“Maybe.” 

Heejin pouted, looking up at her. Hyunjin met her eyes and looked away a second later, shaking her head with a light giggle. “Alright, I have three more.” 

“Wow, you’re so cool, Hyunjin... I-I mean, how do you even have tattoos? Don’t you have to be an adult to get them?” 

“Are you assuming my age?” 

“N-No! I mean, you’re from Ryujin’s class, so I indeed assumed you’re at least my age or younger. I’m a high school senior, you know. We go to the same school.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes went huge for a split second. “I should be a senior as well, but I failed the year. That’s why I ended up in Hyejoo and Ryujin’s class.” 

It was true then. Did that mean if she hadn’t failed a year, there was a chance for them to be in the same class? And why did she skip classes so much? Even though she wanted to know, she felt like she shouldn’t ask. 

“And answering your question about the tattoos, Jinsol is also a wannabe artist and I volunteered to give her my beautiful skin for her to practice on. And have free tattoos.” Hyunjin gave her another of her charming smiles, and Heejin realized why it was so beautiful. She had long, sharp canines that peeked out of her lower lip, and it was both cute and se- 

“Jinsol is an artist as well?! You’re all so talented! I...” 

“Hm?” Hyunjin raised her eyebrows, glancing at her. “You?” 

She wanted to be an artist as well. “W-wish I could be as talented, too.” 

When Heejin looked ahead and took a second to scout their surroundings, she frowned. “Wait...” She looked behind her, and she was right. “We walked past my house already.” 

Hyunjin laughed. “Are you always that distracted?” 

“You just said I’m very observant.” Heejin frowned, turning and walking back. 

When there was no answer, Heejin looked over her shoulder, meeting Hyunjin’s eyes, but she was quick to look ahead again. 

“It’s here.” Heejin stopped. “Are you sure it’s okay for you to come back alone?” 

“Yes, don’t worry.” 

“Alright. Thank you so much.” Heejin bowed. “And... It was really nice meeting you.” 

“It was nice meeting you too.” Hyunjin gave a quick bow with her head, but Heejin could see her smallest of smiles trying to rip on her lips. “I’m glad you came tonight. Hope you enjoyed your birthday.” 

“You can thank Jiwoo, it was her that convinced me to come, and she prepared that surprise as well.” 

“I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable on stage, with, you know...” Hyunjin pointed at Heejin’s arm, where her number still marked her skin without a single smudge. 

“Oh, n-no, you didn’t. It was... cool.” 

“Yeah, I’ve been told I’m cool.” 

“The coolest? Like Hyejoo?” 

“Exactly.” 

Heejin giggled. “I should go, it’s late.” She took a step backwards. 

“Have a good night.” 

“You too.” 

Heejin gave her a small smile that she didn’t bother to fight back and turned, passing the gate. She was about to step inside, but couldn’t help but look back, observing as Hyunjin walked away. 

The second she opened the front door and noticed the lights on, she bit on her lip. 

“Why didn’t you answer your phone, Jeon Heejin?” Her mother asked without taking her eyes off the tv. She wasn’t one to stay awake late, but it seemed like she was too immersed on whatever she was watching. 

“I didn’t notice your calls, then when I was about to call you back, my phone died. Sorry. But don’t worry, a friend walked me home.” 

Her mother irked an eyebrow at her and she hid her arms behind her back. “Ryujin?” 

“Y-Yes.” 

“Check if she arrived back safely.” 

“I will. Good night, mom.” 

“Don’t you wanna watch this movie with me? It’s good.” 

“I think I’ll pass, I’m very tired.” 

“Alright. Sleep well.” 

It wasn’t a lie that Heejin was tired, but she really wanted to take a shower and wash her arm. Not without saving the number on her phone, of course. 

Heejin remembered her mother’s words as she rubbed the numbers from her skin. She should indeed check if Hyunjin was okay, and she had no excuse not to do so. So, when she made sure her skin was clean from any black ink, she let her body hit the bed, phone in hands. 

_[_ _Heejin_ _]_   
_Did you make it to the bar safely?_

She dropped the phone beside her pillow and stared at the ceiling. The events of the past hours replayed on her mind, but it felt like nothing had actually happened. Maybe it had all been a story her mind, in a very productive brainstorm, came up with, one to add on her endless pile of stories she would probably never work on. 

But when her phone rang and she almost got whiplash from how fast she turned, she knew it did happen. 

_[_ _Hyunjin_ _]_   
_Yes, I’m back already_

It felt like she could listen to her talking. 

_[_ _Heejin_ _]_   
_Alright, have fun!_

She laid the phone down and went back to ceiling staring. 

Her phone rang again. 

_[Hyunjin]  
Thank you. Sleep well =^-^= _

She was not even expecting another response, but _this?_

Heejin was aware of the stupid grin on her face, but she didn’t care. For sure she was going to sleep wonders, but before of that, she made sure to follow their YouTube channel, and maybe watch a video or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Heejin
> 
> hope you're enjoying the story so far, and thank you for the subs and comments already! There will be something special for the next chapter, so look forward to it!


	3. Welcome to my crib

_“Her aura was_ _unique to herself only._ _Confident, strong, like no one would dare mess with her. But when she_ _graced one with her gorgeous smile_ _,_ _they would feel like their entire world was bliss_ _.”_

“Are you drawing something?” 

Heejin looked up from her maths textbook to find Chaewon peeking at her sketch with the small caption. Everyone else was leaving the classroom. She didn’t even notice the bell ringing. 

“It’s just a sketch.” Heejin looked down at it again. 

Chaewon pulled her chair to the side of her table and smirked at her. “Is that Hyunjin?” 

“W-What? No.” 

“Long hair, a smile with long canines, even the cuts on her eyebrow?” Chaewon pointed at her drawing. 

“Don’t forget you showed me their channel and her Instagram.” Chaewon smirked.

“She’s a vampire, and those are scars! And more like you made me find her Instagram so you could see her.” 

“Well, you’re welcome then.” 

Heejin glared at her, but deep down, yes, she was glad. Hyunjin didn’t have many posts on her Instagram, but a couple selfies and videos of her playing the guitar was enough to leave Heejin’s cheeks flaring. _Especially that one video where_ _Hyunjin_ _is playing the acoustic guitar and holding the guitar pick between her teeth instead of actually using it to play..._ “Alright, I might have thought about her while I did this.” 

“Predictable.” Chaewon laughed. “I still regret not going that night. I would give anything to see your face on stage when she signed your arm.” 

Heejin rolled her eyes. Chaewon had been saying that all week. 

“Have you texted her?” 

“Not you too! Ryujin asks me that like three times a day... No, I haven’t.” 

“It’s not working, so we have to be persistent.” 

“She didn’t text me either, why should I? Ryujin said she hasn’t been to classes anyway, so, I guess she’s not interested.” 

“What about Jungeun?” 

“What about her?” Heejin avoided Chaewon’s judgmental look, closing her book. 

“Well, she _is_ interested in you, or was, for the matter. Why don’t you give it a shot?” 

It was a fact that Hyunjin was on her mind for too much time since that night, but Heejin couldn’t deny Jungeun did pop up every now and then. 

“I don’t even have her number.” 

“You also found her Instagram, stop making up excuses.” 

“You made me show you all their Instagrams, I didn’t go stalk any of them!” Heejin huffed in frustration. 

“Hey, what are you guys doing?” Ryujin’s voice echoed from the door. “We’re starving!” 

“Shit, I forgot it was lunch time.” Heejin stood up, checking her phone. There was a notification from Jiwoo. “But in my defense, Chaewon was keeping me inside.” 

Heejin walked outside, waiting for Chaewon’s comment or remark, but there was nothing. She peeked at her and found her staring at something, her eyes widening for a second. Heejin followed her line of sight- 

“Hyejoo’s coming with us!” Ryujin beamed, resting an arm around her. 

“Because Yerim is busy,” Hyejoo said, but still let a small smile be visible. 

“We gotta start somewhere.” 

Heejin chuckled and followed behind them with Chaewon, who kept her head down. “You okay?” 

“Y-Yes!” Chaewon glanced at her, and it was enough for Heejin to notice the red painting her cheeks. 

And Heejin was the predictable one. But she decided to not tease her about Hyejoo and remembered to check the text from Jiwoo. 

_[_ _Jiwoo_ _]_   
_Come to our house today after classes,_ _Haseul_ _and_ _Jungeun_ _miss_ _you ;_ _-;_

Heat crawled under Heejin’s cheeks. She had never been to Jiwoo’s shared house, but now she knew everyone that lived with her. 

_[_ _Heejin_ _]_   
_Alright, I’ll text you when I’m done with classes ^^_

\--- 

“Jungeun was so nervous she could barely hold her bass,” Sooyoung said, not bothering to hold her laugh. 

Jiwoo and Haseul burst out laughing with her, and Jungeun whined. “I wasn’t that nervous! And come on, it was the first time we performed, ever!” 

“Yes, you were,” Haseul said. “But it was cute, don’t worry.” 

Heejin chuckled, observing as Jungeun glared sideways at Haseul, but showed a small, shy smile. She was sitting next to Jungeun, and didn’t feel as awkward or nervous as she thought she would. Heejin believed it was because Jungeun wasn’t being flirty as she had been on that night. Maybe she wasn’t even interested in her anymore, and she honestly didn’t know how she felt about that. Had she lost a possible opportunity? Or was Jungeun not being too pushy, but still interested? 

“Heejin!” Jiwoo called, “Do you wanna play something?” 

All eyes were on her. Had she been calling her for long? 

“Y-Yes! Like what?” 

“We have board games in the garage, wanna go there and bring something you like?” 

“Yeah, sure!” 

“Thank you so much! It’s that door, just go down the stairs.” Jiwoo pointed at the door by the corner of the living room. 

Heejin nodded and stood up. They had a nice house, not too big, but enough for the four of them. Sooyoung shared one of the rooms with Jiwoo, while Jungeun and Haseul shared the other. They even had a garage, though none of them had a car, which was the perfect place for them to rehearse. But considering the fact they’d sent her to get _board games_ , she wondered just how much of a messy place she was getting into, and what other junk would be there. 

She opened the door and her whole being froze. 

Music played, _Crush’s_ _Wooah_ _, was it?,_ and Heejin didn’t even know where it came from, but her eyes were focused on the last thing she would ever expected to find there. 

Hyunjin sat, hair caught in a ponytail and a towel around her neck. The tight sports top showed her stomach and arms, her right bicep flexing as she lifted weights, and Heejin could now understand what kpop stans on twitter meant with _‘I want my bias to punch me’._

She shook her thoughts, gulped, and exhaled. Even with the music in the background, it caught Hyunjin’s attention. Their eyes widened and Hyunjin stood up so fast she threw the bench down. 

“H-Heejin,” she babbled, lifting the bench and setting the weight on the floor beside it. “What...?” 

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea! J-Jiwoo told me to come down to grab some board games, but I guess she forgot to tell me y-you were... here.” 

The air around Heejin felt too hot. She tried to avoid looking at Hyunjin, _at her broad shoulders,_ _or her_ _bulk_ _y_ _arms,_ or else she feared her face would combust with how hot it was becoming by the second. She looked around, observing a drum set and keyboard by the left side, then a couple shelves at the opposite wall. 

“Alexa, stop,” Hyunjin said, and the music stopped. “It’s okay, I think even they forget I’m here sometimes.” 

Heejin looked at her. Hyunjin took large sips on her water bottle as she cleaned her neck with the towel. Did Heejin have to prepare herself every time she would peek at her? 

“W-Why are you here?” Heejin asked, glancing around the garage. 

“I live here.” 

“You what?” 

Hyunjin moved aside and pointed at the right corner, secured by two room dividers that were now closed. Heejin stepped closer to find a bed, well, a mattress on the ground, close to the wall, with galaxy sheets and a couple fluffy pillows. A small, portable desk with her laptop and her small Alexa laid beside it, followed by a drawer with a lamp and a few books on top. At the feet of her bed sat her yellow guitar with an amplifier. Fairy lights hanged on the walls, decorating and illuminating the space, and it all seemed taken out of one of those trendy Instagram bedrooms. 

“Welcome to my crib,” Hyunjin said with a proud smile, opening her arms like she was showing Heejin the most beautiful and expensive house ever. 

Heejin couldn’t hold a chuckle. “It’s actually really cute. But... why are you living here?” 

“Wanna sit?” Hyunjin walked further into her little corner, inviting Heejin to join her. She was sure by now that this was Jiwoo’s intention, and that asking Heejin to get board games was an excuse for her to go down there and inevitably find Hyunjin. “Unless they’re waiting for you to go back with the board games.” 

“Oh, no, I’m sure they’re busy with something else.” Heejin followed her, as Hyunjin sat on her bed, legs crossed. Was she supposed to sit with her? When Hyunjin patted the mattress next to her, she knew she was. 

Trying not to show too much on her body language how nervous she was, she sat down. She took another look around Hyunjin’s corner, until her eyes landed on her again. She was barefaced, her features looking so much cuter than when she had seen her with all that fierce makeup. But even so, she looked so damn pretty. But there was something missing. 

“Didn’t you have a ring on your lip?” Heejin asked. 

“It’s fake. I use it for the shows, you know, to look cool.” 

Heejin nodded. She _did_ like the ring on her lip, but when Hyunjin removed the towel from around her neck and threw it forward, landing on the bench she sat before, that thought didn’t matter anymore. Heejin approached to take a better look at Hyunjin’s nape tattoo and awed. But when Hyunjin turned her head and Heejin realized how little inches their faces stood apart, she backed away, almost feeling dizzy by how hard her heart thumped. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Heejin cleared her throat. 

Without a word, Hyunjin turned her back at Heejin and pushed her ponytail away. Heejin let her chin drop as she took in the beauty of her moon phase tattoo. It started with a new moon near the roots of her hair, with the other phases running down her nape, with the full moon in the center. 

“It’s beautiful.” Heejin breathed out, her hand moving on its own to touch it, but she stopped herself. “C-Can I touch it?” 

“Yeah.” 

Heejin gulped, and let her fingertips run across her nape, feeling the relief of the ink underneath her skin. 

“Not many people get to see that one. Well, it’s quite recent as well. I got it two months ago.” 

“Why did you show it to me then?” 

Hyunjin let go of her hair and turned again. “You had already seen it.” 

“But you didn’t have to show it.” 

There was silence, save for Heejin’s heart still hammering her chest. She knew Hyunjin made her feel things other girls didn’t. It was more than obvious that Heejin had crushed hard on her, but it didn’t make it any easier to deal with all the emotions she caused. 

“You still have two more I haven’t seen.” 

Hyunjin stared at her for a few seconds. Then, she uncrossed her right leg, extending it, and let Heejin find the tattoo of a cat face on her ankle, _as she tried her hardest to ignore how toned her legs also were._

“Are you laughing?” Hyunjin asked. 

"No! It's really cute, I just wasn't expecting it." 

"Why?" 

"Well, because, you know..." 

Hyunjin blinked. "I know?" 

"You have this cool aura, b-but it's really cute! Is this your cat?" 

"Was." 

Heejin's heart clenched watching as Hyunjin showed a small, sad smile, still staring at her tattoo. 

"Her name was Artemis. She was a white furball, with a few darker spots near her ears," Hyunjin said, and Heejin noticed those same darker spots on her tattoo. "Whenever I arrived home, she would come to me and rub her head on my ankle, meowing and purring a lot." 

"That’s why you got the tattoo there.” 

Hyunjin nodded and sat cross-legged again. 

“I'm sorry," Heejin mumbled. 

"It's okay. I still miss her, but I got over it." 

"I never had pets, so I don't know what it's like.” 

"It's like having a friend that's always there, no matter what. A friend who listens to you and doesn’t judge you." 

Heejin stared at her, at her smile that was sad but warm at the same time. “Why does it have a new moon on the forehead?” 

“Do you promise you won’t laugh?” 

“Why would I?” 

“Did you watch Sailor Moon?” 

Heejin smiled. “You called her Artemis because of the white cat.” 

Hyunjin’s eyebrows rose. “Yes. So, I decided to include that in my tattoo.” 

“It’s looks really pretty and cute. What about the moon phase one? What does it mean?” 

“Well, I love the moon. I look at it every night.” 

“You really love everything related to the space and planets and such, don’t you?” 

“I do, ever since I was a little kid.” 

“That’s really cute. Is your last one related to that as well?” 

“Who knows.” 

“Can I see it?” 

“No one ever saw it. Well, aside from Jinsol, of course, she drew it on me.” 

If no one ever saw it, it must be in a very hidden place. Heejin blinked, stopping her mind from trying to imagine where it could be. 

“Y-You work out a lot,” she said, praying Hyunjin wouldn’t notice the red painting her cheeks, but she only nodded in response. “No only really messes with you, uh?” 

“Exactly.” Hyunjin flexed her arm, making her bicep pop up. “I feel sorry for the ones that try, though.” 

Heejin flared her nostrils, trying not to stare too much, but too late. She didn’t know if Hyunjin was showing off, or waiting for her to feel her muscles, but Heejin gave it a shot and poked her arm with her finger, widening her eyes as she did. “Indeed.” 

Hyunjin chuckled. 

“You guys rehearse here, right?” Heejin asked, not allowing the awkward silence to win. 

“Yeah, we do.” 

“How do you choose which songs to play?” 

“We discuss what songs we would like to cover and perform, then we learn and practice them.” 

“I didn’t expect you to listen to Crush.” 

Hyunjin raised her eyebrows. “Do you know the song I was listening to?” 

Heejin nodded. “I thought you would listen to rock and such.” 

“I do, but I listen to a bit of everything. It’s fun to play lots of genres.” 

“When did you start learning how to play the guitar?” 

“I was twelve.” 

Heejin wowed. “No wonder you’re so good. Why the guitar?” 

“My older brother plays, and the first time I watched his band perform, I fell in love. Then I asked him to teach me the basics, and from there, I started playing it every day, whenever I could.” 

Heejin smiled. She could see the passion in Hyunjin’s eyes whenever the talk was about the guitar or their band or music. It was somehow enviable. 

“What about you?” Hyunjin asked. 

“Me? I actually learned how to play the guitar when I was a kid, but I stopped.” 

“Really?!” Hyunjin’s voice was louder than before, startling Heejin. 

“Y-Yeah, but it was just for fun, I don’t even remember anything-” 

“Do you wanna try playing on mine?” 

“Oh, no, it’s okay.” 

But Hyunjin still stood up to grab her guitar and brought it back, stuffing it on Heejin’s lap. 

“I-I never even tried playing on an electric guitar.” 

“Just try it.” 

How could Heejin say no when Hyunjin looked at her with such gleam on her eyes, eager to hear even if a strum? 

Heejin looked down as she tried to remember a simple chord. She pressed on the strings, then strummed. The sound coming from the amplifier was powerful and loud. She looked up at Hyunjin to find that smile she loved. _The one that allowed her canine to peek._

“Cool, right? Try it like this.” 

Hyunjin approached and placed Heejin’s fingers in a different position over the chords. Just like that night on stage, the contrast between how tenderly Hyunjin held her and the roughness of her fingertips sent a chill down Heejin’s neck. She told her hands to stop trembling and strummed again as she had been told, twice now, then smiled as she looked up. 

She still hadn’t learned how to deal with everything Hyunjin made her feel, especially not when she was so close. 

_Too close._

“Heejin!” 

They jerked their heads to Jiwoo’s voice coming from the door. 

“Y-Yes!” Heejin shoved the guitar into Hyunjin’s chest and jumped. 

“Oh, Hyunjin, didn’t know you were home.” 

“Where would I be?” Hyunjin stood up as well and placed her guitar on the stand. 

“Join us for the board games! You were taking a while, so I thought I should check on you, Heejin. Have you found them?” 

“No, sorry.” 

Jiwoo’s smirk was too obvious, just like the wink she gave Heejin as she moved to the shelves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to finally be able to update with the special surprise I prepared for this fic. Since Heejin got inspiration for a character, I thought it would be a good idea to actually draw it, like it's Heejin's drawings hehe you can expect more in the future!
> 
> You're probably wondering why Hyunjin is living in someone else's garage, but don't worry, you'll know in due time ^-^ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	4. Whipped

_“Her enthusiasm for the things she loved, even though it wasn’t a lot of things, was so strong she would tattoo them on her body, and so captivating it could make anyone like the same things instantly. Like the moon, the planets and the stars, or even cats (just in case one damned soul wouldn’t like cats...)”_

The teacher explained something Heejin should be paying attention to instead of replaying the moments from the day before over and over on her head, while doing another sketch on her book. This time, of Hyunjin, and not her character. Of Hyunjin’s side profile, of the tattoo on her back. 

They had been together twice, and Heejin was already feeling like this? She wouldn’t deny the instant crush she landed on Hyunjin, but... she didn’t ask for it to be _that_ strong. 

She sighed, and the bell rang. At last, lunch break. She better hurry, or else Ryujin would be at her classroom’s door shouting at her and Chaewon again- 

“JEON HEEJIN!” 

“I’M HERE, SHIN RYUJIN, CAN YOU GIVE ME A BREA-” But her throat got stuck when she noticed who stood beside Ryujin. 

“Hyunjin is here!” Ryujin beamed, resting an arm around her shoulders. 

Heejin could hear the gasp followed by a snort from Chaewon, and for a second, she fantasized about landing a punch on her friend. 

“I'm starving. If you guys don’t come right now, I’ll go by myself and I’ll be done with my lunch and yours as well before you know it,” Hyejoo said from the corridor, pulling Ryujin and Hyunjin with her. 

Heejin peeked at Chaewon’s colorless cheeks. “I won’t tease you if you don’t tease me.” 

“Fine,” Chaewon barely said, walking ahead of Heejin. _Instant karma is the best._

Heejin followed behind with Chaewon, observing Hyunjin in their uniform. She found it incredible how It didn’t matter what she wore, she could pull anything out so amazingly. 

Only when they were arriving at the cafeteria did Heejin notice another girl with them, linking arms with Hyejoo. They stood in line, grouping up, and Hyunjin was already munching on something. Was it bread? Heejin couldn’t help but smile because each time Hyunjin took a bite she would squeal and jump and make sure everyone knew how good that bread was. 

“Oh, I forgot to introduce you, this is-” 

“Hi, I’m Choi Yerim, nice to meet you!” She interrupted Ryujin, turning to Heejin and Chaewon. She grabbed their hands, shaking them enthusiastically, and her voice was so loud and cheerful it made Hyejoo scowl and recoil. 

So _that_ was Yerim. Heejin remembered Hyejoo mentioning her back that night when she referred to them as the coolest of their class. She wore a bright smile that could rip one from Heejin with no effort at all. 

They got their food and went to sit all together, Heejin ending up sitting in front of Hyunjin. She swore she didn’t do it on purpose. More like Ryujin and Chaewon sat so strategically Heejin had no option but to sit there. Were they plotting against her together? 

“Hey,” Hyunjin greeted, and Heejin did the same, trying not to look too much at her eyes. 

Since there were so many people having lunch together, Heejin didn’t feel awkward or uncomfortable at all. She enjoyed listening and laughing as they carried the conversation. 

“I think it’s safe to say I’m finally part of this group, the coolest of our class.” Ryujin raised her chin. 

“Said who?” Hyejoo frowned, making Yerim snort. 

“Me!” Ryujin whined. “What else do I need to do? Is there a ritual or something?” 

Hyejoo and Yerim shared a look, lips forcing a thin line. “Yes.” 

Ryujin’s eyes shined. “Cool... what is it?!” 

“Meet us at the back after classes,” Yerim said near her ear. “It’s something that will prove how cool you really are.” 

“Yeah. Do you think you can handle it, Ryujin?” Hyejoo wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Of course, a-anything!” 

“Guys, enough,” Hyunjin said, catching everyone’s attention. “That’s not funny. They’re pulling a prank on you, Ryujin. There is no ritual whatsoever. What were you guys even planning on doing?” 

“Oh, you’re no fun, Hyunjin!” Yerim pouted. “Just something silly-” 

“Fine, go ahead with your stupid, silly prank then.” Hyunjin stood up, grabbed her tray and turned. 

“Hyunjin,” Heejin called, standing up as well. 

She didn’t care if Chaewon had called her, she was already on her way behind Hyunjin. But where in the world she had gone, Heejin didn’t know. She had lost her trace. 

Heejin had already seen lots of expressions on Hyunjin’s face, but never that one. The narrowed brows, the evident clenched jaw. She had no idea why she reacted that way. Hyejoo and Yerim were only joking around, right? 

It was almost time for next period, so Heejin headed back to her classroom. 

\--- 

Not even when classes were over could Heejin stop thinking about Hyunjin. Did she skip classes after lunch? Was she okay? What was going through her mind? 

“You staying?” Chaewon asked, already standing up. 

“Yeah, I need to do my maths homework and I know I’ll get distracted if I try to do it at home. You can go ahead.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just worried about Hyunjin.” 

“I don’t really know her, so I have no idea what happened. But if it’s of any help, Hyejoo and Yerim apologized to Ryujin, and they’re just fine.” 

“Thank you, Chaewon.” Heejin smiled. 

“Alright, have a nice weekend.” Chaewon patted her head. 

“You too. Try and talk to Hyejoo, yes?” 

Chaewon glared at her and left. Heejin shook her head, giggling. That girl was so obvious. 

She opened her maths book, and there was a paper inside she found as she skipped the pages. The paper with possible colleges her teacher recommended her. 

Options she did not want. 

A sudden urge to rip the paper into a million pieces crossed her mind, but she fought it. She stuffed the paper back into her book and rushed to find the correct page she had to work on, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind. 

\--- 

As she walked home from school, the sky was so beautiful Heejin couldn’t stop looking up. The sun was about to set, leaving the sky with an orange-ish color, and the moon was already visible. Heejin smiled to herself, as she remembered Hyunjin’s tattoo and how much she loved the moon. 

Was she doing alright? What exactly was going through her mind? She could text her. But she wanted to be there for her, hold her hand, listen to her worries, help in any way she could. 

Maybe it was fate, maybe just a coincidence, or just her mind playing tricks on her, but she could swear that she saw Hyunjin sitting on a bench on the playground she always passed by, petting a stray cat. 

But it was her. Heejin let her legs take her there. 

“Mind if I join you?” 

Hyunjin looked up at her, blinking at her sight. A drop of sweat ran down her red cheeks. 

“Heejin.” 

“Hey.” She smiled and sat next to her, looking down at the black cat who rubbed her head on Hyunjin’s ankles as she kept on scratching behind her ears. 

“How did you know I was here?” 

“I didn’t, I was on my way home. I walk past this place every day.” 

Hyunjin opened her mouth but closed it without saying a word, returning her attention to the cat. Heejin’s heart warmed up as she remembered her story, and seeing how much she loved cats. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Heejin asked, shivering as she noticed Hyunjin in sporty shorts and a loose t-shirt. 

“No, I have been playing basketball.” 

Heejin noticed the ball on the other side of the bench. “Oh, you like to play basketball.” 

“I love to. I was in our school’s team, you know.” 

“Wow, for real? You must be great. Why did you leave?” 

“I didn’t. My home teacher removed me from the team because I failed the year. As if basketball was the reason that I didn’t study...” Hyunjin scoffed, shaking her head. 

“What was the reason then?” 

Hyunjin glanced at her. 

“S-Sorry, didn’t mean to pry.” 

“I just don’t feel like I have anything to learn at school. They don’t teach me how to be a better at the guitar, or at writing lyrics, or how to compose, or how to promote my band. Why bother, then?” 

“But when you graduate high school, you can go to a music school and learn all of that.” 

“But I want that now, not two or three years from now.” 

“I know it sucks that you have to study things you don’t like or even care.” 

“How would you know?” 

“Because I feel the same way.” 

Heejin stared down, but forced herself to look at Hyunjin, to find her already staring at her with her mouth agape. The cat meowed, stealing Hyunjin’s attention. 

“Do you wanna go play?” she asked, rubbing the cat’s chin. 

“I’m not very good at basketball, but if that would make you feel happy, yes.” 

It would be better to leave the conversation as it was, at least for now. Heejin followed Hyunjin, _just like the cat did._

“You’ll have to stay here, alright?” Hyunjin squatted by the basketball court entrance, giving the cat a few more pats. 

The cat meowed and sat, following Hyunjin with its big yellow eyes. Heejin was sure she had seen a moment like that in a webtoon, one of those that she would never think could be real. 

Heejin followed her to the only post that wasn’t already occupied. Hyunjin dribbled, then ran towards it and jumped, making the ball enter the basket with ease. 

“I’m no match for you,” Heejin said, approaching her. 

“I’ll go easy.” 

Heejin positioned herself, ready to _try to_ stop her from scoring. But as easy as she would steal a candy from a kid, Hyunjin spun as she dribbled, ran and scored. 

“That’s what you call going easy?” Heejin stood with her arms on her hips. 

“I’m sorry, didn’t know you were that slow.” 

“Yah!” Heejin frowned at her and Hyunjin cackled. Why did it seem like it had been ages since the last time Heejin had seen her smile? “I’m not slow.” 

“Prove it.” 

Hyunjin passed her the ball and Heejin barely caught it on time. She took long, deep breaths while practicing for a bit her dribble. Hyunjin stood in front of her, her bigger stature intimidating. But she had something to prove, didn’t she? So, she lowered the ball and tried to trick Hyunjin by changing the side she aimed for, but Hyunjin was too fast and stole the ball before she could even shoot it. 

“Not bad, you almost got me there.” Hyunjin smirked as she changed positions with Heejin, who rolled her eyes. 

“You’re bragging.” 

“Am I?” Hyunjin waited for Heejin to get in position, just to sprint past her and score again, the smirk growing deeper as she made her way back. 

“Are you serious? Didn’t I get humiliated enough already?” 

Hyunjin nodded, passing her the ball once more. If what Hyunjin wanted was to provoke Heejin to take the game seriously, she got it. 

Since Heejin didn’t know any tricks, she had to improvise or just give her best. She sprinted, defending the ball, and as she got nearer the basket, she bumped Hyunjin away and shot the ball. 

“Now that’s a fault.” Hyunjin protested. 

The ball hit the board instead, since Heejin shot it with too much force, and Hyunjin couldn’t even jump to get it as it bounced towards the other side. Heejin gasped as the ball hit the back of one of guys playing in the opposite post. Heejin ran to get the ball, as the guy turned, eyebrows drawn together. 

“Hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He spat, approaching Heejin. 

“I-I’m sorry, it wasn’t on purpose-” 

He pushed Heejin by her shoulders, making her stumble back and fall on her butt. “What is a girl like you even doin---” 

Hyunjin launched herself at him, punching his face so hard he turned around and lost his balance. “What do _you_ think you’re doing? Do not fucking touch her.” 

His friends rushed to his side to help him up. 

“If you want to pick a fight, make sure you pick on someone your size, you fucking coward.” 

He looked down at her, cleaning his lip with the back of his hand and motioning for his friends to stay back. Heejin was able to stand by now, but her body was still frozen in place, her face contorted in terror as he towered over Hyunjin. 

“Who do you think you’re calling a coward?” 

“The asshole who pushed a girl just because he was hit by a basketball? Did it hurt your head, or just your fragile masculinity?” 

He let out an ugly growl and swung his arm. Hyunjin ducked, but didn’t see a punch coming right next from the other side. 

“H-Hyunjin!” Heejin cried. 

Hyunjin was fast to retaliate, punching his face again even faster this time, kicking his gut right next. He fell on his back with a yelp. 

Heejin’s legs finally answered her command. She grabbed Hyunjin’s arm to stop her from jumping on him. Hyunjin looked back at her watery eyes, and her enraged features softened. 

“Don’t you dare try to do something like this again.” Hyunjin told him before turning and pulling Heejin with her. “Are you okay?” 

Heejin squeezed her arm with a sob, her body being drawn closer to Hyunjin’s. “Yes, but you-” 

“I’m fine.” 

“No, you’re not, y-your face... he punched you!” 

“A very weak punch, I must say.” 

“I’m sorry, this is all my fault.” 

“You did nothing wrong. Let’s get you home, alright?” 

They walked in silence, save for a few quiet sniffs from Heejin. 

“Come inside,” Heejin said as they arrived in front of her house. “Let me take care of your face.” 

“I can take care of it, don’t worry.” 

“Please, Hyunjin.” 

There was a pause in which their eyes met. 

“Alright, lead the way.” 

Heejin smiled and did as told, stepping inside her house. “I’m home,” she shouted, but had no answer. How come there wasn’t anyone home yet? She led the way upstairs to her room and opened the door. “Welcome to my crib.” 

Hyunjin chuckled, following her inside and looking around. Heejin laughed along, pretending she wasn’t nervous about having her in her room. “I-I’m gonna get something to clean up your face.” She rushed to the bathroom, grabbed a wet cloth and some cream and came back to find Hyunjin scanning the posters on the walls. She sat on her bed and patted the mattress. Hyunjin sat in front of her and Heejin took a proper look at her face. There was a small purplish bruise near her lips, but it didn’t seem that bad. 

Slowly, as if asking silently for permission, Heejin held on her chin and pressed the cloth to her bruise. “Does it hurt?” 

“No.” 

“You don’t need to act all tough with me.” 

“It doesn’t hurt. I told you, he was weak. I’ve taken much stronger punches.” 

Heejin let her arm drop, but kept on gently holding her chin. “Why?” 

Hyunjin shrugged. “As you said, no one messes with me.” 

“Now, no one messes with me either, I see. Do you have a habit on jumping in to defend people?” 

An eyebrow rose on Hyunjin’s face. 

“Is that why you acted like that during lunch? You don’t like it when people make fun of others or mess with the people you care about.” 

“Who said I care about Ryujin?” 

Heejin pinched her not bruised cheek. 

“Okay, you’re right.” Hyunjin avoided her eyes and bit on her lip. “The way they were acting with her triggered me. I can’t stand seeing people get tricked or bullied. I lose it.” 

“You know they were just joking, right? They apologized to Ryujin.” 

“I know. I overreacted.” 

There was silence and Heejin took the moment to spoon a bit of cream with her fingers. “Hyunjin.” 

She looked back at her and Heejin held her chin again, applying the cream on her wound. The silence dragged, but Heejin wanted to ask more, to know more about what lead Hyunjin to feel that way. 

“Don’t get hurt.” Was all she said, as she finished. 

“I never do. Can I ask you now about your posters?” 

Heejin pouted. “Why? What’s wrong with them?” 

“Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, The Avengers, Kpop, and _Naruto?”_ Hyunjin snorted, looking around. 

“Are you judging me?” 

“No, I’m impressed. We have similar taste.” 

“You like those as well?” 

“Well, I’ve never seen all Naruto episodes,” Hyunjin said, holding a laugh, “but I do love fantasy and adventure stories. Can you guess my favorite?” 

“Sailor Moon?” 

“One of my favorites, but no.” 

“Hm... Star Wars?” 

“Also cool, but also no.” 

“How would I know?” Heejin whined. 

“Alright, it’s Percy Jackson.” 

“Oh, didn’t expect that one. I’ve never seen the movies.” 

“You didn’t?!” Hyunjin’s voice rose, startling Heejin. “The movies aren’t the best, the books are much better, but still, let’s watch it!” 

“N-Now?” 

“Do you have anything else to do?” 

“Heejin?” A voice from downstairs echoed. 

“I’m home!” She jumped from the bed. Steps became clearer by the second, and her door flew open. 

“Oh, didn’t know you had company.” 

“U-Unnie, hey.” Heejin gulped, eyeing Hyunjin. She was already up next to her. 

“Hello, I’m Kim Hyunjin, Heejin’s friend.” 

“Oh, Hyunjin! I’m Jeon Yoonkyung, Heejin’s older sister, nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise.” Hyunjin offered a smile and bowed. 

“Heejin speaks a lot about yo-” 

“Unnie! W-Where is mom and dad?” 

Her sister giggled. “They went out to have dinner together. Hyunjin, since you’re here, why don’t you join us for dinner? A friend of Heejin is a friend of mine.” 

“Thank you so much for the invitation, but only if you let me cook.” 

“Oh? If you’re offering, it’s because you cook well, and I won’t refuse!” 

“I’ll cook something delicious for the both of you.” 

“Thank you, Hyunjin, you’re so kind. If you need any help, just knock on my door.” She smiled before closing the door. 

“Do you wanna help me with dinner?” Hyunjin asked. 

“You don’t need to do it, Hyunjin.” 

“But I want to. You insisted in taking care of my bruise, now I insist on making dinner.” 

Heejin held her gaze. “Alright, let’s go. I’ll help you.” 

\--- 

“It’s delicious!” Yoonkyung widened her eyes as she munched on a piece of kimbap. Then she tried the kimchi stew and hummed. “How do you cook so well?” 

“I used to cook for my brothers,” Hyunjin said, tasting her own food and nodding. 

_Oh, she had more than one brother?_

“Then I’m sure their bellies were always happy eating food this good.” 

Hyunjin laughed, hiding her mouth with one hand and waving with the other. “Thank you so much.” 

Heejin tasted her food and indeed, she would never expect Hyunjin to cook this good. They had their dinner while talking about funny stories of Yoonkyung’s workplace. 

“You cooked, I’ll do the dishes,” she said, not letting Hyunjin even help. “You two can go do whatever you wanna.” 

“Well, maybe I should get going,” Hyunjin said. “It’s getting late.” 

“Is Hyunjin scared of going home alone at night?” 

“Oh, I’m so scared. Heejin, please take me home!” 

Heejin chuckled, shaking her head. Should she ask her if she wanted to stay and watch Percy Jackson? 

“So funny.” No. That way she would have that as an excuse to spend time with Hyunjin some time in the future. 

Hyunjin peeked inside the kitchen. “Thank you for having me.” 

“No problem, show up more often! Thank you for your delicious cooking.” Yoonkyung waved her goodbye. 

“Have a good night,” Hyunjin said before opening the front door. 

“You too. Tell me when you arrive.” 

“Are you afraid I’ll get lost?” 

Heejin rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless. “Thank you for the food, it was great.” 

“Thank you for taking care of me.” Hyunjin smiled at her and stepped outside. 

Heat crept under Heejin’s cheeks, as she watched her walking away. She closed the door at last and sighed, unconscious of the lingering smile on her lips as she made her way back to her room. 

“Whipped,” her sister said from the kitchen. 

“S-Shut up, unnie!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love that moon phase tattoo so much, and actually I wanna do it myself lmao
> 
> Hyewon becoming more obvious hehehe and I really don't know why do I always need a scene where one of the characters fights someone AHAHAHAHAH and for some reason, I imagine that guy being Hansol from woomanna LMAOOOOOOOO well :))))) but hey, HYUNJIN IS COOL.
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter and the drawings and yep Heejin is completely whipped already 
> 
> Thank you reading this story! ♥️


	5. You're not my mother

_“She is reckless and fearless, yet gentle and caring. She doesn’t tolerate injustice and fights for what she stands for, no matter the consequences or who tries to stop her.”_

“Hyunjin seems like an interesting person.” 

Heejin jumped on her chair and looked ahead, at the smiling Chaewon staring at her sketchbook. “Who said this is Hyunjin?” 

“You’re basing the character on her, it’s only normal you’re picking on her personality as well, even if unconsciously.” 

Heejin looked down at her random notes and sketches of her character. “It’s not even unconsciously. I’m doing that.” 

“But that’s not a bad thing! And does she have tattoos now? What’s that on her neck?” 

Heejin turned the sketchbook to her. “A moon phase tattoo. She loves the moon.” 

Chaewon observed the drawings in awe. “Does Hyunjin have a tattoo like this?” 

“Uhm, w-why do you ask?” 

“She does! Where, though? Not on her arms or anywhere visible…” 

“I-It’s on her back!” Heejin could feel her ears warming up. 

“Wow, Jeon Heejin, I’m impressed. How did you manage to see her back, and what else did you see so far?” Chaewon snickered. 

“She was wearing a sports top, it’s on her upper back, it was visible at that time! And I didn’t see anything else, what in the world are you thinking?” 

Chaewon tried her hardest not to burst out laughing. “Nothing, nothing. I’m happy you’re finally working on a story, even though right now you should be doing your homework. That’s what we came to the library for.” 

Heejin sighed and closed her sketchbook. “I know. And I’m not exactly working on a story. It’s just... something.” 

“And something’s very cool! Those sketches looked great, really. Please, Heejin, give yourself a chance. At least try.” 

“I’ll think about it. Now let’s finish this, I’m getting hungry.” 

“Oh no, I don’t wanna deal with a hungry Heejin.” Chaewon grabbed her pen and focused back on her books. 

Heejin chuckled and did the same. But she was still thinking about her character and how easily she was coming up with ideas. Maybe she should try to make something out of that instead of stuffing another possible story on her drawer of endless discarded ideas. 

They stepped outside the building after getting their well-deserved food. 

“Going home?” Chaewon asked. 

“I think so.” 

“Why don’t you ask Hyunjin to do something?” 

“Only if you do that with Hyejoo.” 

Chaewon balled her fists and stormed away, with Heejin rushing to keep up with her, laughing. “Did you talk to her at all during the weekend?” 

“Did you with Hyunjin?” 

“I was with her Friday, I told you! I invited her to my house and cooked dinner with her! And don’t answer a question with a question.” 

“Then you didn’t!” 

“I didn’t have anything to tell her!” 

“I didn’t either!” 

They stared at each other, then burst out laughing at the same time. “At least Hyunjin is coming to classes,” Heejin mumbled. 

“Talking about them...” 

“Hm?” Heejin followed Chaewon’s line of sight. Hyunjin, Hyejoo, Ryujin and Yerim played basketball together on the campus court. Ryujin and Hyunjin hugged, celebrating after scoring with a beautiful play. Heejin smiled, both envying Ryujin and finding that moment precious. 

“L-Let’s go.” Chaewon grabbed her hand, pulling her away. 

“What, no. I wanna watch their game, they seem to be having fun.” 

Chaewon grunted, fighting back. 

“Stop being a scaredy cat! Hyejoo’s not gonna bite you.” 

“I wish she would,” Chaewon mumbled, letting Heejin drag her towards the court. 

Heejin used all her might not to laugh and pretended she didn’t hear that. They approached the protective rails and Heejin leaned with her forearms, not minding to hide the fact that she was staring directly at Hyunjin. She looked so cool with her sports uniform, a band on her forehead, and her focused, competitive expression on. 

It was Ryujin and Hyunjin’s turn to defend. Yerim started, and managed to dribble past Ryujin. But when she tried to pass the ball to Hyejoo, Hyunjin jumped so fast to steal, Heejin’s chin dropped. And only then did she notice a couple girls on the other side of the field, squealing and calling for Hyunjin’s name. Hyunjin waved at them and they jumped with more squeals. So some of her fangirls went to their school too? Wow, was she popular.

As they changed positions, Ryujin noticed them. 

“Oh, Heejin, Chaewon!” She waved at them, making the others look at their direction as well. 

Heejin smiled and waved back, her heart skipping a beat when Hyunjin smiled back at her. 

“Wanna join us?” Ryujin approached them, cleaning her face on her shirt. 

“Oh, no, we’re good watching. Unless Chaewon wants to?” 

“No, no, I’m good.” 

“Alright, then root for us!” 

“I will.” Heejin showed a balled fist as Ryujin made her way back. 

They played a couple more rounds and walked back towards them. 

“We won, of course.” Ryujin smirked, resting her arm around Hyunjin’s shoulders, and Heejin gave them a thumbs up, melting with Hyunjin’s proud smile. 

“Hyunjin is a professional! Next time I’ll team up with her.” Yerim crossed her arms. 

“Fine, me and Hyejoo will beat your asses, no problem.” Ryujin mimicked her. 

“Please do, she's a noob.” 

“Hey!” Yerim smacked her head. “You said you wanted to team up with me!” 

“No, I didn’t! I bet even Chaewon is better than you, even though she’s a midget.” 

Heejin held her laugh as best as she could, while peeking at Chaewon. Her face was so red Heejin wondered if she was feeling okay. 

“I-I can play with you next time,” Chaewon said. 

Now Heejin widened her eyes at her. Where did that courage come from? 

“What if next time the both of you join us and we do a three versus three match?” Hyunjin suggested. 

“Yes! Heejin, you’re in my team.” Ryujin stood beside her. 

“Alright, as you wish. How about we go home now?” 

Just as they stood outside the main entrance, Chaewon, Hyejoo and Yerim went the opposite direction. Heejin tried not to laugh about the panic in Chaewon’s features, mouthing a ‘fighting!’ to her. 

“See you guys tomorrow!” Ryujin hugged the both of them before turning her way home, leaving Hyunjin and Heejin alone. 

They walked in silence for a bit, but Heejin didn’t want it. Just like she didn’t want to go home. 

“Wanna go watch Percy Jackson?” 

Hyunjin’s eyes gleamed. “Really?” 

“Yes, we ended up not watching it. Let’s go to your little corner?” 

“Is that what you call it?” 

“What do you call it?” 

“Home. So, let’s go, I have the movie on my computer.” 

Heejin smiled at her, but her heart beat with sadness. She never had the courage to ask her why was she living in someone else’s garage, but still called it home. She never mentioned her parents as well, only her brothers. A sudden urge to grab her hand pulsed on her skin, but she fought it.

“Actually, can we make a small detour?” Hyunjin asked, slowing down nearing an intersection. 

“Of course.” 

Heejin followed her to the opposite direction without a question. 

“You see this wall?” Hyunjin asked, her hand hovering near a certain house’s white wall. “When we were kids, me and Jinsol painted it with graffiti.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. We got in so much trouble.” She chuckled. “We weren’t normally troublesome kids, but that time I stole a graffiti can from my brother and, I don’t know, we thought it would be a great idea.” 

“Then you realized it wasn’t.” 

“Yup.” 

They kept walking until they stopped in front of a big, modern house. 

“One minute, I’ll be right here,” Hyunjin said, opening the front door with her keys. 

Heejin nodded. Hyunjin had a key to that house. Was that her family’s? Was that where she used to live? Why would she leave such a nice house to live in a garage? Again, more questions swarmed Heejin’s mind, growing her curiosity about Hyunjin. 

She waited for a couple minutes, until she heard a voice inside. A female voice she didn’t recognize, talking to Hyunjin. Heejin neared the door but recoiled the next second. 

“You’re not my mother, you don’t tell me what to do!” Hyunjin shouted, and steps became louder as the other voice called for her name. 

Heejin stood in the same spot when they arrived, her stomach doing a thousand flips. The door opened with Hyunjin stepping outside, carrying a padded jacket and a long, checkered coat. 

“Needed to get this, it’s getting colder and I don’t have any warm jackets back home.” 

“Right.” Heejin gave her a forced smile. 

They walked in silence, Heejin’s mind getting more questions by the second. Hyunjin didn’t... have a mother? 

“You okay?” Hyunjin asked. 

“Yes, just tired. Studied a lot during the afternoon.” 

“Do you wanna go home instead?” 

“Not necessarily. Unless you want to be alone?” 

“No, I wanna go watch the movie.” 

It didn’t matter what Hyunjin was hiding, if that was what she wanted, Heejin would respect her privacy. 

They sat on Hyunjin’s mattress, and Heejin leaned back on the wall, stealing glances at her as she turned on her laptop. Hyunjin kept staring at the it with lips pursed and drawn eyebrows, even though it already showed the home screen. Heejin took a long, silent breath. Should she talk about what she heard? 

“Hyunjin,” she called in a whisper, bringing her back from her thoughts. 

“Sorry, I spaced out.” She gave Heejin a smile, but she knew it was a forced one as well. 

She played the movie and leaned back as well, sitting the laptop in the bench in front of them. 

“I hope you like it,” Hyunjin said. 

“I’m sure I will.” 

The movie was enjoyable, but Heejin wished she could put all her focus on it. No matter how hard she tried, the words she heard earlier didn’t stop ringing in her mind, along with the questions and worries. But she wouldn’t ruin the moment, not when Hyunjin for sure wanted peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now now... what do we have here? 
> 
> Heejin's character got an upgrade, I hope you liked it! (not gonna lie, I love that tattoo on the neck.......)


	6. I'm here

_“She always plays it cool, whenever the situation, but deep down, hides a turmoil of feelings and inner battles._ _She_ _masks the hurt of her past, until she meets the one who’ll take that mask away.”_

“Aren’t you getting lame,” Chaewon mumbled. 

Heejin sighed. “If you’re going to keep peeking at my things, at least don’t make fun of it.” 

“Okay, I’m sorry. I was not making fun though, that’s powerful. Who’s the _one_? You?” Chaewon chuckled as Heejin balled a fist at her. “You gotta give her a love interest.” 

“Of course. Not only a love interest, but someone who’ll help her grow and be the better her. And I think I’ve got an idea for that.” 

“Uhh, do tell.” 

“Not yet, I need to develop it more and make sure it makes sense.” 

Chaewon clicked her tongue. “I’m getting curious. Does she have a name yet? You keep writing _she_.” 

“No, haven’t thought of it.” 

“What about Tsuki?” 

Heejin snorted. “Am I a weeb to you?” 

“Yes.” And that earned Chaewon a slap on the arm and giggles from the both of them. “Hyunjin didn’t show up today. Did something happen?” 

“You’re more shocked that she skipped rather than when she appeared at school for two days?” 

“Well, after you spent time with her.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I think it’s pretty obvious she started coming because of you.” 

Heejin kept silent, worries crawling again. “No, I don’t think so. Ryujin said she shows up once or twice a week, so it’s normal, even for her.” 

“If you say so. But I like to believe she came to see you.” Chaewon snickered. “I think I’m going home. You coming?” 

They walked together to the school gates, while Heejin listened to Chaewon babbling about Hyejoo. At least she was not terrified of her anymore, _not that she was, more like terrified of making a fool of herself in front of her._ And it was not like Heejin didn’t care, but she couldn’t stop thinking if she should pay Hyunjin a visit. Maybe she was perfectly okay and Heejin was overthinking. But there was also a chance she wasn’t feeling so well after the day before, and could use some cheering up. 

She would risk it. On her way, she remembered about how Hyunjin seemed to love bread, and stopped in a convenience store to buy some sweet cream bread for her. 

As Heejin turned the corner, her feet slowed down, until she came to a stop so she could witness that moment with a smile growing on her lips. 

Hyunjin squatted, surrounded by at least six cats who ate from a large bowl, while she petted their heads. Heejin leaned against the nearest wall, feeling her eyes getting warmer. She was sure Hyunjin’s duality would never stop surprising her. How the bad girl with more tattoos than any adult Heejin ever knew skipped class and didn’t fear punching a guy a head taller than her, squatted in front of her house feeding stray cats. 

Before Hyunjin could notice she was there, she snapped a picture with her phone, sniffed, blinked the single tear away, and walked like nothing had happened. 

As she approached, a couple cats noticed her first and ran away, making Hyunjin look up with a frown that melted when she saw Heejin. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle them.” Heejin took a step back, letting them eat without scaring them. 

Hyunjin stood up. “Don’t worry, they’ll come back if they’re still hungry.” 

“You really have a knack for cats.” 

“You can say so. I think they trust me.” 

“Maybe because you feed them?” Heejin chuckled. 

“Even before I started doing that. When I moved here, they would come to me. They never did that with Jiwoo or any of them before.” 

“You’re a cat whisperer.” 

Hyunjin smiled, and that was enough to send Heejin weak on her knees. _She had only just arrived, for fuck’s sake..._

“Did you need something?” Hyunjin asked. 

“Oh, n-no, I mean, since you didn’t show up today, I thought I could pay you a visit.” Heejin prayed her cheeks weren’t changing color. 

“Did you expect me to go to class everyday now?” 

_Maybe, after what_ _Chaewon_ _said..._

But she laughed, shaking her head. “Mind if I keep you company?” 

Hyunjin stared at her for a bit, like she was actually pondering if she wanted it or not. 

“Sure. Wanna go inside?” 

Heejin followed her down the ramp to the garage, as Hyunjin took a small remote and the garage door slid up enough for them to crouch and get in. 

“Don’t you use the front door?” Heejin frowned. 

“And risk finding Jiwoo and Sooyoung making out on the couch? No thank you. It already happened too many times.” 

Heejin snorted. “Sorry for laughing. I could totally imagine that happening, though.” 

“Right? What do they have their room for?” 

Hyunjin dropped into her mattress. Heejin followed, taking the bread from her bag and waiting for Hyunjin to notice it. When she did, her eyebrows rose on her forehead, then stared at her. 

“Is that for me?” 

“Yes. I saw it on my way here and remembered how much you like it.” 

“How did you know?” 

“You were eating one before lunch the other day.” 

Hyunjin shifted her gaze between Heejin and the bread still on her hand, until she accepted it at last. Heejin didn’t know if she was seeing things, but it seemed like her face had gained a different shade. 

“Thank you, Heejin. I was actually getting hungry. I was working out before going out to feed the cats.” 

“Do you do anything else other than working out?” 

“I played the guitar earlier for a couple hours.” She took a half bread sized bite, humming in satisfaction. 

“An original?” 

“Not only. But I was trying to come up with something for the new lyrics I’ve been working on.” 

Heejin wowed. “Can I see it?” 

“Then what would be the fun in seeing it live? It wouldn’t be a surprise.” 

“Fair point.” She wouldn’t argue, but she wasn’t sure if that was the whole reason, or if she was embarrassed about it. 

“Wanna watch a movie or something?” Hyunjin asked before stuffing the other half in her mouth. 

“Actually... How are you?” 

Hyunjin frowned. “I’m great, like always. Why?” 

“N-Nothing, I was just asking.” What did she expect? Of course, she wouldn’t say if she was actually not feeling okay. 

“What is it, Heejin?” 

She gulped. “Yesterday, while I was waiting for you, I heard you shouting. I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” 

“What did you hear?” 

Heejin avoided her eyes. “About... someone not being your m-mother.” 

Hyunjin let out a long, dragged sigh. 

“I’m not asking you to tell me anything, I was just worried that you skipped today because you weren’t feeling well, and I want you to know that I’m here for you, if you wanna talk, or if you just need someone.” Heejin stopped for a second, fearing she would run out of air. “I’m here.” 

The silence was agonizing. Heejin was sure she had screwed up. She shouldn’t have said anything- 

“I don’t have a mother.” 

Heejin raised her head, mouth agape. Hyunjin stared down at her hands in her lap. “She left when I was two. I don’t have any memories of her, I don’t remember her face. I don’t even know her name.” 

There was a pause. Heejin couldn't come up with anything to say. 

“That house used to be my home, and that woman’s my stepmother. I hate her. She acts like she’s my mother, but she’s not. She thinks she can tell me what to do, but she can’t.” 

“Is that why you left and now you live here?” 

“Yes.” 

“What about your father?” 

“He’s a pilot, I barely even see him. And my brothers already left as well, they’re ten and eleven years older than me, they have their lives and I don’t want to bother them.” 

“Hyunjin, I’m so sorry. You didn’t have to tell me if you didn’t want to.” 

“But you said you were here.” Hyunjin stared at her eyes, and Heejin held her breath. “You are, aren’t you? Even if I tell you these things.” 

“Yes! Yes, of course, I meant it. You can tell me whatever you want. I will never leave.” 

Hyunjin smiled at her. A true, genuine smile this time, capable of warming Heejin’s heart up. 

“Thank you. For real. You know, even though I’m an introvert and love to be alone here, playing the guitar, composing, writing, working out, I feel lonely sometimes,” Hyunjin said. 

“You’re an introvert? But you get along so well with everyone!” 

“Being an introvert and being shy are not the same thing.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m an introvert as well, INFP. You know those personality types?” 

“Oh, yes. I’m INTP. We’re quite similar.” 

“And we like the same things. Maybe that’s why we clicked so well and so fast.” Heejin cleared her throat. “B-But you were saying, you feel lonely? Why?” 

“I got used to have Jinsol around ever since I was a little kid, but she’s a college senior, she barely has time to be with me. We only get to see each other during band practice.” Hyunjin pouted. 

“But you have the band, and you live with Jungeun, Haseul, and Jiwoo and Sooyoung.” 

“I know, but they’re all in college as well, I don’t want to bother them.” 

“You have me as well.” 

Their gazes met, and there they stayed. 

“A-And Ryujin, Hyejoo, Yerim, Chaewon. We’re all a group of friends, right?” 

“I guess you’re right.” 

“Maybe you also feel lonely because you don’t to school often. I understand what it’s like to isolate too much sometimes, and as introverts we have that tendency, but it does more harm than good if we overdo it.” 

Hyunjin glared at her. “School is hard and boring.” 

“I know, but it can also be fun. Didn’t you have fun yesterday playing basketball with them? And I can help you.” 

“With what?” 

“You know, studying. It becomes easier and less boring.” 

Hyunjin kept quiet. At least she didn’t reject the same second. 

“Graduating is very important, Hyunjin, if you ever want to go to college in the future, or to get a job as well. I know you want to focus on the band, but just like they are in college and can manage, you can too.” 

“I’ll think about it. And enough about school now, let’s watch a movie. You can choose this time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know about Hyunjin :)
> 
> And I know Heejin's personality type is not even that one, but I wrote this before it was known and let's keep it this way for the character and story's sake keke 


	7. Something new

_“Even though she has it hard, her kindness is from another world. A completely contrast to her always cool, arrogant attitude. But even so, she was strong enough to let herself be seen through that mask, even if for a bit.”_

Heejin smiled at herself. She couldn’t wait for the class to be over so she could go home with Hyunjin. 

Hanging out in Hyunjin’s little corner after classes had become a habit. Just like Hyunjin going to school. 

So they enjoyed each other’s company in silence. Like Heejin promised, after Hyunjin was done with homework, they could chill. Heejin sat, back buried in fluffy pillows, drawing on her sketchbook while Hyunjin played the guitar. Heejin had lost count of the times she thought to herself how cool Hyunjin looked, with her focused expression, her fingers producing the sounds that made Heejin’s pencil glide on paper so fluidly, as if her mind would never go through an artistic block again. 

“Fuck this shit!” Hyunjin stood all of a sudden, throwing her guitar to the bed and taking her hands to her hair. 

Heejin tensed up, but forced her muscles to relax. “Hyunjin, what happened?” 

“I can’t get that part right.” 

“It sounded just fine.” 

“It didn’t!” Hyunjin yelled, turning to Heejin. 

Heejin knew she wasn’t mad at her, but she became angry too easily sometimes. 

“Hyunjin,” she gently called, and the frown in her face disappeared the same second, _a talent she was so proud of having._ “Sit down.” 

She sighed, put the guitar on its stand, and sat next to her. Heejin grabbed her hands, feeling the roughness of her fingertips, especially of her left hand. “You need to take care of your hands. Your fingers are almost bruised.” 

“It doesn’t hurt.” 

Heejin squeezed her middle fingertip. 

“Ouch!” Hyunjin hissed, retreating her hand away. 

“It does hurt.” Heejin’s voice was stern as she shook her head. She fetched her hand cream from her bag and spooned a generous amount. 

“I don’t need that, I’ve been playing the guitar for long enough for my fingers to be tough enough.” 

“I don’t care.” Heejin gripped on her left wrist, turning her hand up, and applied the cream on her fingertips. “Like every activity or sport, you need to take care of yourself and take a break sometimes.” 

“How am I gonna play now with my hands all greasy, Jeon Heejin!” Hyunjin fought it, trying to escape Heejin’s grip. She was much stronger than Heejin, it should be a piece of cake for her, but still, she was only _trying._

“You will not, rest a bit.” 

Hyunjin rolled her eyes, giving up at last. Heejin beamed and kept on massaging her hands, stealing a glance or two at her face. Her heart might have thumped harder when she noticed the small smile on Hyunjin’s lips. 

“So much for not wanting your hands greasy,” Heejin mumbled, expecting a reaction, but there was none. “Cat got your tongue?” 

“It actually feels good.” 

Heejin drove her attention back to Hyunjin’s hands, or else she would see how red her face was becoming. “Your hands are so big.” 

“Yup.” Hyunjin turned her hand to Heejin. 

“You really want to compare? So you can make fun of me?” 

“I won’t.” 

Reluctantly, Heejin put her hand against hers, and Hyunjin’s was almost a whole phalange bigger. Heejin giggled, but from how the butterflies tickled her stomach, as she wondered how it would feel to have their fingers intertwined. 

“My arms are also huge for some reason,” Hyunjin said. “They’re longer than an average man’s arms.” 

“You’re kidding.” 

Hyunjin crackled. “I’m not! I compared with both my brothers. My arms are longer. And more buff, by the way.” 

_She already knew perfectly well how toned her arms were, she didn’t need to be reminded..._ But she scoffed, an attempt to hide how her insides still trembled. 

“What were you doing?” Hyunjin asked, staring at Heejin’s sketchpad. 

“N-Nothing.” Heejin quickly reached for it to hide it behind her back. 

“You’re always doing something. Do you write?” 

“Not quite.” 

“Then?” 

Should she show her? The dozens of sketches she had of her? 

“I’ll show you if you play and sing something for me. The new original.” 

“That’s low. And didn’t you just say I wouldn’t play more today?” 

“I’ll open that exception.” 

Hyunjin stared at her. “Alright. Show me your thing first, while my hands dry up.” 

Heejin took a deep breath and brought her sketchbook to her lap, squeezing it for a few seconds before handing it to Hyunjin. She opened it and her eyes widened the same second. She flipped the page, observed it, then flipped another, her eyes still bulged. “Are these your drawings?” 

“No, I have an artistic spirit possessing me and drawing for me.” 

Hyunjin chuckled. “They’re amazing.” 

Heejin’s poor heart didn’t know how long it would last. “You really think so?” 

“Yes! Your style is so unique. It’s not too cartoonish, or too realistic, it’s... just perfect. And... I’m a pretty damn good model, ain’t I?” Hyunjin smirked, showing a sketch from when she was playing the guitar. 

“S-Shut up.” 

Hyunjin laughed. “Who’s this, though?” She pointed to a drawing of her still nameless character. 

“Oh, that’s an original character.” 

“A character? Wait, you’re writing a story?!” 

“N-No! I mean, it’s just an idea-” 

“Tell me about it! She looks so cool, is she a vampire?” Hyunjin took a closer look. “Is that blood on her lips? Why does she look so distraught? And wow, the same tattoo as me.” 

Heejin gulped. “Y-Yeah, she’s a vampire, and that was just an expression practice, it’s random,” she let out a nervous chuckle. “And yes, it’s the same tattoo as you have. I hope you don’t mind me stealing that idea.” 

“Of course not, it’s not even my idea. There are tons of these moon phase tattoos.” 

“Oh, I see. But you’re sure you want to hear about it? I don’t want to bother you, I’ll probably talk too much.” And she didn’t want to make a fool out of herself, telling Hyunjin her dumb story and getting judged. 

“Please do, you know I love fantasy stories.” 

But the look Hyunjin gave her and the eager tapping on her legs told her she actually cared. 

“Alright. The story is set in a world where vampires exist, and therefore, vampire hunters also exist, which are actually humans with no special powers whatsoever. But they don't get along at all, since they’re so prejudiced against each other. Even though the main character is a vampire, she kills vampires.” Heejin explained, and Hyunjin listened attentively, nodding as she spoke. “She resents vampires in general because she was robbed of her normal life and her family and friends, and that is why she hunts rogue vampires who do that kind of evil things to other people. But of course, since she is a vampire herself, she could never be accepted in the ranks of vampire hunters, even if she tried, because she would never be trusted. So, she lives her lonesome existence with the sole purpose of eliminating bad vampires. That is, until--” 

“She meets a vampire hunter and they get along!” 

Heejin nodded with raised eyebrows. “Yes, exactly. Well, it doesn’t go well right away, of course, but that’s the premise.” 

“I love it! I love that trope of a character that is something they hate, but they use it to their advantage. I think it’s so cool and conflicting because they have to live with it, but at least they do something out of that.” 

“Yes!” Heejin’s voice raised. 

Talking about her story with someone who shared the same enthusiasm was something new to Heejin. Not that Chaewon or Ryujin weren’t happy to hear about it, but their response wasn’t the same. 

They kept talking and spazzing about Heejin’s story, while she was careful not to reveal details that let Hyunjin know she was more of an inspiration to the character than she thought, _even though her tattoo was literally there..._

“What’s her name?” Hyunjin asked. 

“She doesn’t have one yet. I need to think about that, but now aren’t you forgetting about something?” 

“Am I?” 

“Your hands have already dried.” 

“Hm, but do I really have to? As I said, then it wouldn’t be a surprise when we perform it.” Hyunjin smirked. 

All the excitement on Heejin’s face died out and her eyebrows drew together. “I can’t believe this, Hyunjin. You were the first to hear about my story, I showed you my drawings, and you can’t play even a little bit?” 

Hyunjin’s teasing smile also disappeared. “I didn’t know. I thought I was just another person you told about.” 

Heejin looked away, huffing. “You were wrong. This is really important to me, and you took it like it was nothing, after all.” 

A clean sound of the guitar ringed, making Heejin raise her head to find Hyunjin looking down at her guitar on her lap. After a few seconds of pure melody, Hyunjin sang, her voice ever so soothing and deep and capable of calming Heejin’s heart. 

_It’s alright even if it’s somewhat dangerous_   
_The sweetness behind the dizziness is like sweet dream_

_Heart racing_   
_When you open the door to my deeply-hidden secret_   
_You and I_   
_Breaths so close, like we’re filling the gaps, hush_   
_Are you coming right now?_

She stopped, and slowly, as if scared, raised her head until she met Heejin’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry. It’s not that I didn’t take it as serious as you did. I just... didn’t realize how important that was to you, and I was just trying to mess with you,” Hyunjin said and Heejin could hear the honesty in her voice. “This was the beginning of our new original. It’s called Uncover.” 

“It’s beautiful. You wrote that, didn’t you?” 

“Y-Yes.” 

“I can’t wait to listen to the complete song with the whole band.” 

“Well, you don’t have to wait much longer.” Hyunjin smiled. “We’re gonna perform next week.” 

Heejin’s lips stretched in an ear to ear grin. “For real? When?” 

“Friday. It’s my birthday.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heejin's story sounds cool, right? :)
> 
> Look forward to the next chapter... it's a big one! 


	8. Driving me crazy

_“She gets angry sometimes, making her snap before her brain could react first and tell her to calm down, but that was far from meaning she was rude.”_

It was Hyunjin’s birthday, but even so, she came to school. And her smile didn’t leave her lips for even a minute the whole time Heejin was with her. 

“Since it’s my birthday, y’all should attend to my wishes,” she said during lunch. 

Hyejoo and Yerim snorted, of course, but Ryujin turned to her and held her hands, trying her best to suppress a laugh. “Anything for you, my queen.” 

“I say we have our basketball game today after classes and then we have dinner before our show.” 

“As you wish, Ryujin’s queen,” Hyejoo said, earning a punch from her and laughs from everyone. 

Later that day, the group got together to give Hyunjin the game she wanted to play. Heejin teamed up with Ryujin and Hyejoo, like they had promised the last time. 

But it didn’t matter if Heejin’s team was losing terribly bad, even though they claimed Yerim was a noob, and Chaewon, well, wasn’t doing much. Hyunjin was happy, celebrating with her teammates every time they scored. Chaewon was happy as well, even though she wasn’t in Hyejoo’s team, but the taller decided to target her, so every time Chaewon held the ball, there she was, ready to stop her, _which was every time, by the way._

“It’s not fair!” Ryujin whined when Hyunjin scored for the tenth time. “Hyunjin does all the work!” 

“Didn’t you say you and Hyejoo were going to beat us?” Yerim asked, a smirk across her lips. “You don’t have a noob in your team now, so what’s your excuse? Unless you’re calling Hyejoo and Heejin noobs.” 

“Fine, you’re not a noob, Yerim. It doesn’t matter who teams up with Hyunjin, her team will always win.” 

Hyunjin stayed out of the conversation, unbothered, spinning the ball on her finger. 

“Show off!” Ryujin ran after her. 

Heejin observed with a smile on her lips, still wondering and panicking about Hyunjin’s gift. 

It’s not like she hadn’t thought about that all week, much for the opposite in fact. But she didn’t know what she would like the most. She knew she loved everything related to astronomy, mythology as well and cats, but... she could only hope that what she got for her was enough. 

\--- 

They were about to enter the same bar where they always performed, and Heejin took advantage of the sudden wave of courage. 

“H-Hyunjin,” she called. 

Hyunjin told the others to go ahead and turned to her. “Yes?” 

Heejin hurried to take the gifts from her bag. “I wanted to give you this. It’s nothing much, but I hope you like it. Happy birthday.” She extended the little birthday bag. 

Hyunjin eyed it for a couple seconds before accepting it. Without peeking inside, she removed the smaller gift first, widening her eyes at the crescent moon earrings. Then, removed the other gift, and this time, her chin dropped when she took a look at her framed portrait. 

“I think you haven’t seen that one, so I thought you would like it framed.” 

“It’s beautiful. And the earrings, they’re awesome. Thank you so much, Heejin. You didn’t have to.” 

“It’s your birthday, I wanted to give you something, even if it’s not much.” 

“Not much? This drawing is gorgeous!” 

“I’m glad you liked it, then.” 

There was silence, and it suddenly became awkward. 

“I-I should go, they must be waiting for me to prepare,” Hyunjin said. 

“Right, and I’ll go join the others.” 

“Thank you again, Heejin.” 

Heejin smiled at her and followed inside, watching as Hyunjin made her way backstage. Heejin searched for them in the crowd. They must be more at the front. 

“Oh, here you are. What happened?” Ryujin asked as she joined them. 

“Nothing, just wanted to give her my birthday present.” 

“A kiss?” Chaewon asked. 

“Yeah, of course.” Heejin rolled her eyes. “Ready to see Hyejoo play?” 

“No. I’m afraid my heart won’t take it.” Chaewon brought a hand to her chest. “You’ve seen her play that one time. Is she cool?” 

“The coolest after Hyunjin.” 

Chaewon gulped, and Heejin laughed. “I’d like to tell you you’re gonna be fine, but I don’t think I can promise that. Let’s get to the front anyway, I promise I’ll catch you if you faint.” 

Sooyoung and Jiwoo led the way, greeting a few people on their way. Heejin couldn’t wait to see their performance. They were going to play _Uncover_ for the first time, and most likely _Loonatic_ again, and she could feel her heart racing already. 

Ryujin and Yerim’s conversation kept them distracted, _and the drinks Jiwoo and Sooyoung brought for everyone,_ until finally they announced their entrance. It felt like déjà vu, watching them stepping on stage with the same cool auras. This time, Hyunjin wore a long, loose tank top, tucked inside ripped jeans, and a flannel shirt. She was sure she was going to take the shirt off at some point of the night, and Heejin knew it would be her demise. 

Hyunjin swung the guitar’s strap over her head, fixing her hair back the next second, and Heejin gulped. She noticed the moon shaped earrings she gave her moments ago, _and that damned fake lip ring_. She felt like screaming already, and Hyunjin hadn’t even opened her mouth yet. She checked on Chaewon, and poor girl, was as struck as Heejin had been on the first night. She didn’t blame her, Hyejoo had her hair caught up in a high ponytail, and was also wearing a loose tank top, showing her toned arms (not as much as Hyunjin’s, but the normal for drummer’s arms). 

“Hang in there, Chae. Wait until you actually see her playing.” Heejin laid a hand on her shoulder. 

Heejin took a sip of her drink and looked at the other members as they prepared themselves. Jungeun was also so pretty, _beautiful, actually,_ with black jeans and a button up white shirt and a _goddamn_ tie. She peeked at Ryujin, and of course she was suffering already as well, commenting with Yerim, for sure, about how hot Jungeun looked. Yerim nodded and pointed at the stage. Heejin could read Ryujin’s lips asking _‘Jinsol’?,_ as she smirked and hit Yerim on the arm. 

“Good evening, everyone!” Haseul greeted into the mic, earning a round of cheers. “Thank you for coming tonight again! The last time we said it was a special night, well tonight’s a special night as well, because it’s our beloved guitarist Hyunjin’s birthday! Give her a big round of applause, everyone.” 

The same fangirls from the first night screamed their lungs out. Heejin frowned. Was that a challenge? Taking a deep breath, she shouted so loud it scared all her friends around her. But it seemed that it worked, because Hyunjin looked at her direction, smiling as Heejin waved at her. 

“Be careful, you don’t want Hyunjin’s fangirls killing you after this,” Ryujin said. 

“Poor them.” 

Ryujin raised her eyebrows. “Wow, we love a confident gay.” 

Heejin didn’t have to tell her to shut up, because Haseul spoke again to introduce the band and herself. And like that, their over the top, but impressive long introductions with their solos started. Heejin gripped on her glass when the sound of Hyunjin’s guitar filled the room. There she was, the talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show stopping, spectacular, never the same, and the rest of the Lady Gaga meme that Heejin couldn’t remember, guitarist that stole her heart since the very first moment. 

She finished her riff and approached the mic, with that smug smirk she only used when she performed, and looked right in Heejin’s direction. “And I’m your guitarist, Hyunjin,” she said into the mic, and Heejin thought she was dreaming, or living inside a webtoon yet again. 

“Don’t die on us, please,” Ryujin said, holding her arm and pretending to check her pulse. 

Heejin didn’t bother to fight back. She nodded, and took another sip on her cold drink. Dumb decision, of course the alcohol would burn, not cool her down. 

"Please, enjoy!” Haseul beamed, and at Hyejoo’s count of three, the show started. 

They played some songs Heejin had already seen live, but also a couple new covers, until they made a small break to breathe and drink water. _And for Hyunjin to take out her shirt, like Heejin predicted. But she didn’t predict her tank top to be that opened on the sides, showing the tight, black tube top she had underneath, and goddamn she had already finished her drink._

“Jiwoo, can you get me something else to drink? I’m thirsty.” Heejin waved her empty glass at her. 

“I don’t think I can get you what you’re thirsty for at the bar.” Jiwoo wiggled her eyebrows and Heejin flared her nostrils, feeling her face even hotter, if that was physically possible. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Get one for me too!” Ryujin said as Jiwoo gave her a thumbs up on her way. 

“They’re cool, right?” Heejin turned to Chaewon. 

“I think I’m in love.” 

“You think?” Heejin laughed, then looked at Hyunjin once again and sighed. “You and me both.” 

“The three of us are.” Ryujin sighed behind them. 

“Four,” Yerim mumbled, and they nodded all together. 

“Poor Haseul, none of you crushed on her.” Sooyoung shook her head with her arms crossed. 

“You know someone already has,” Jiwoo’s voice sounded behind them, making the four girls turn with frowns. 

“What? Who?” Heejin asked, accepting the glass and peeking at the liquid. “Wait, is this more alcohol? I didn’t ask for more alcohol!” 

“Oops.” Jiwoo shrugged, handing Ryujin her drink. 

Heejin sighed, but still took a sip. It didn’t seem as strong as the first one, sweeter even. It should be okay. 

“How are you guys enjoying tonight?” Haseul asked, the crowd answering with cheers. “Another reason why tonight’s special is because we’re gonna perform, for the first time, our second original song!” She waited for another round of cheers to die down. “It’s called Uncover, and we’re gonna finish with our first original, Loonatic. Please, enjoy.” 

Heejin gripped on Chaewon’s arm, but she didn’t even flinch. 

When that clean guitar melody she remembered Hyunjin playing for her started, with Hyunjin singing the first part, the excitement Heejin felt on the first night was back. It was even stronger now, like she was watching a concert of her favorite band. Well, had she any doubt that Hyunjin was her favorite guitarist by now? 

She had liked _Loonatic_ , but _Uncover_ was something else. The unique mix of the instruments, their voices, and above all, the lyrics. It wasn’t like Heejin didn’t believe Hyunjin was talented, much for the opposite, but it felt surreal that she wrote those lyrics. 

And when Hyunjin sang the second part of the chorus... 

_I didn’t know anything_   
_Ooh ooh the ocean inside me_   
_I have you, I’m with you_   
_Something new is rising further in my heart_   
_It’s you_

To say Heejin felt in an out of body experience was an understatement. _Maybe the alcohol wasn’t helping at all._

She honestly didn’t know how she was still breathing by the end of the song. And she understood now why it would be a shame if she had heard the entire song before without the whole band. Well, not that she minded at all listening Hyunjin sing and play for her during three minutes, but the impact the song had on her was worth the wait. _And now she could ask her, and Hyunjin didn’t have the excuse that it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore._

They let the crowd cheer all they wanted until they started _Loonatic_ , and Heejin’s heart thumped in the song’s beat – frantic, so strong she felt it in her ears. She screamed the lyrics she remembered, especially the iconic ‘ _I don’t really care_ _now’_ that got stuck in her head ever since she heard it for the first time. 

People cheered and whistled as they bowed and thanked, making their way back. A sudden urge to run backstage and give Hyunjin a big, tight hug pulsed on Heejin’s body. But she would be patient and wait for them to get their deserved rest after a great show. For now, she would finish her drink, which didn’t taste as great as before because it had warmed up, so she swallowed everything at once, scrunching her nose at the taste. 

“Wow, go easy on that,” Sooyoung said, stealing the glass from her hands. 

“Are you gonna get me more?” 

“No, you’ve had enough.” 

“But I’m fine!” 

Sooyoung patted her head. “Sure, you are.” 

“Where’s Hyunjin? I wanna talk to her.” 

“They’ll be here soon.” 

Heejin whined and yanked on her arm. “How soon?” 

Sooyoung sighed, shaking her head. “Just a little bit longer, let’s dance while we wait, okay?” 

Heejin nodded and turned to Ryujin, joining their little circle. For a bit she focused on having fun, moving side to side as the rhythm of the pop music blasted. But too soon Hyunjin’s smile flashed on her mind, and another urge to hug her and tell her how proud she was and how much she love- 

Heejin froze, a deep frown creasing her forehead, as if like that her thoughts would stop as well. 

“You okay?” Ryujin asked, shaking her arm. 

Maybe she didn’t want to have control over her thoughts after all. 

“I want Hyunjin.” 

“Well, tell me something I don’t know.” 

“No, I want her here, right now. I wanna talk to her.” 

Ryujin chuckled. “Alright, I know, they’ll be here soon.” 

“Chaewon,” Heejin called, turning to her. “You talk to Hyejoo.” 

“Talk what?” 

“Tell her you like her.” 

Even under the weird flashing lights Heejin could see the red on her cheeks. 

“Why would I do that?” 

“Because that’s how you feel! How will she know if you don’t tell her?” 

Chaewon frowned at her. “What are you saying?” 

“Am I speaking Chinese?” 

Chaewon exchanged a look with Ryujin and Yerim, who shrugged. 

“What?” Heejin frowned at them. “I’m just saying we should all let our feelings out tonight!” 

Way too suddenly, shrieks echoed around, making Heejin snap her head to the source. She tiptoed and squinted, trying to see what was going on, but it was quite obvious. The fangirls waited for them to exit the backstage. They smiled and waved at the fans as they walked deeper into the crowd, probably looking for them, but Hyunjin didn’t. She stayed behind, as her fangirls extended their arms and offered her pens. 

“Hey, Hyunjin did that to me, now they all want the same!” Heejin scoffed, but before she could take even a step, a grip on each arm yanked her back. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Ryujin asked. “Hyunjin is only doing her job, and the girls probably just want to wish her happy birthday.” 

Except they were not. They were too close to Hyunjin, and she was smiling too much at them and patting their shoulders. Heejin controlled the unknown feelings bubbling inside her and looked away. 

The rest of the band had joined them, greeting them with smiles and excitement. Heejin greeted them back, her friends complimented their show, and Ryujin introduced Chaewon and Yerim to them. Heejin looked back at Hyunjin again. She was hugging a man, even taller than her. He pulled away and patted Hyunjin’s head as she giggled and hit his chest. _That must be her brother. It was, wasn’t it?_

She learned how to play the guitar with him, after all. It was only normal that he wanted to come watch his little sister’s show, especially with it being her birthday. Heejin felt her heart more at ease now, but the eagerness of wanting to hold her didn’t ease even a bit. 

Heejin felt her heart hit her ribs when she noticed Hyunjin walking between the crowd to get to them at last. 

“Birthday girl!” Ryujin beamed, opening her arms to receive her friend in a bro’s hug, patting her back. 

Hyunjin chuckled, letting Yerim and Jiwoo hug her as well. Then, she finally found Heejin’s gaze on her, and when Jiwoo was done hugging her, she swiftly passed by Chaewon and Hyejoo, _wait, was she really going to tell her?!,_ and stood in front of her. 

“Hey,” she said, as cool as she could be. “How was the show?” 

“Amazing.” _Why didn’t Hyunjin ever hug her?!_ “Uncover was really, just, wow, you know.” 

“You liked it? For real?” 

“Loved it. The lyrics were something else. To think you wrote them… I’m proud of you.” 

Hyunjin bit on her lower lip as she smiled? Held a smile? Heejin didn’t understand, but her _damned_ canine looked so adorable and hot and Heejin needed another drink fast. 

“Thank you, Heejin. I’m happy you enjoyed it.” 

“Now you have to play it for me if I ask you to. You don’t have an excuse now not to.” 

“Fair, but I’ll probably ask something in exchange.” 

“Anything.” 

Hyunjin’s eyebrow raised. Wait, did Heejin say that out loud? “I-I mean, yeah, we’ll see.” 

And Hyunjin could just have shrugged, laughed, even judged her, but she had to smirk and say, “I’ll remember that.” 

_What was she trying to do?!_

Heejin laughed, a very nervous laugh, and while Hyunjin joined the others, Heejin stole Jiwoo from Sooyoung. 

“Get me another drink.” 

“I don’t know if I should.” 

“Please, Jiwoo, my brain’s gonna explode.” 

Jiwoo sighed and pulled her towards the bar. “Vivi, two more, please.” 

The ginger barista nodded with a smile, turning to prepare the drinks. 

“What happened?” Jiwoo asked. 

“I don’t understand her! I thought there was some kind of chemistry between us, I spend lots of time with her, we keep each other company, we talk a lot, she even told me things about her past and why she’s living in your garage--” 

“Wait, she told you?!” Jiwoo’s chin dropped. 

“Yes, why?” 

Jiwoo stayed silent for a few seconds. 

“Your drinks, ladies,” Vivi said, setting the glasses on the counter, and Jiwoo thanked her with a smile. 

“She never told us.” Jiwoo took a large gulp on her drink. 

“What do you mean?” 

“We never asked either, but she never explained to us why she wanted to live in the garage. And she’s been there for more than six months already. You know her for a month and she told you.” 

If Heejin was confused five minutes ago, now she didn’t even have a word for it. 

“Then why? If she trusts me to the point of telling me something that personal, why does she go and hug everyone except me? Even with her fans! Why is she always sending me these mixed signals? I don’t understand.” 

“Shouldn’t you ask her that yourself?” 

Heejin looked away from Jiwoo’s expectant eyes and sipped on her drink. It tasted the same as the previous Jiwoo got her, so she took another gulp while it was cold and tasty. 

“When they finished the show, I really wanted to just run and hug her and tell her how I feel. I don’t know why, all of a sudden. But when she was back and hugged you and Ryujin, but said only ‘hey’ to me, I got frustrated. And still am.” 

“I think you know what to do.” 

“Nah.” Heejin shrugged, taking yet another sip. 

Jiwoo sighed, but didn’t answer, and they stayed in silence for a few moments. 

“Do you want to go back?” Jiwoo asked. 

“Yeah.” Heejin finished her drink and followed Jiwoo, her surroundings spinning around as she took the first step. 

She wouldn’t let her feelings out easily like that, and probably embarrass herself and ruin everything. 

“Oh, you’re back, we have something to tell you all!” Jungeun pulled Jiwoo and Heejin closer. 

“When we were resting after the concert, there was this guy that came to talk to us backstage,” Haseul said. “He said we were amazing and that we should participate in a band competition that will happen soon!” 

“Holy shit!” Ryujin gasped. “That’s amazing! Congrats, guys, go and win whatever that is!” 

The same urges to ignore everything around her and hug Hyunjin pulsed through Heejin again, but she fought it, and instead, congratulated them as well. 

Heejin was getting dizzy, as if she couldn’t keep up with everything going through her mind. She kept forcing her body to dance and her eyes to focus on anything but Hyunjin. But as she observed Hyunjin hugging Jinsol so close, giggling and hiding her face in Jinsol’s hair when she whispered something she had no idea what in her ear, all the frustration came back even stronger than before. 

_Jinsol’s her best friend since childhood, it’s only normal that they were that close._

That was what she wanted to convince herself of. But she still found herself not being able to fight anymore, giving up and letting her body move towards them when they pulled apart. She grabbed Hyunjin’s wrist, pulling her away from their friends. 

Hyunjin frowned at her. 

“Why?” Was everything Heejin asked. 

“Why… What?” 

“I don’t understand you!” 

Hyunjin scrunched up her nose. “Have you been drinking?” 

“Yeah, a couple drinks, but that doesn’t matter. Why do you go and tell me important and private things about yourself, and ask me to spend time with you, and care about my story, and play things for me, and talk to me for hours?” 

Hyunjin blinked, confusion written all over her face. “Because... I like to be with you?” 

Before Heejin could take a hold on her body, she fell towards Hyunjin’s, hugging her close as she rested her head on her shoulder. “Then why is it so hard to do this? Why do you always give me mixed signals, and leave me a mess when you always seem so calm? Have I been imagining this... thing between us all along? Am I just really annoying and clingy with you?” Heejin squeezed Hyunjin’s tensed body with each new question. She closed her eyes and breathed in Hyunjin’s scent, her lips almost grazing over Hyunjin’s neck. “I like you so much it’s driving me crazy, Hyunjin.” 

Heejin wasn’t sure she said the last part loud enough for Hyunjin to hear behind the music playing on the background, or even she had said it at all. 

But she knew she did when Hyunjin held on her arms and pushed her away, giving her a look Heejin didn’t know about. She took a step back, then another as she turned and left between the crowd. 

In the end, Heejin did embarrass herself and ruined not only her night, but Hyunjin’s birthday as well. 

_And even got heartbroken as a bonus!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... well, I said it would be a big chapter, I just didn't mention how it would end :)


	9. Special

It had been a week since Heejin touched her sketchbook, or even thought about her story whatsoever. It had too many sketches of Hyunjin, and of the character she had inspired. 

It had been a week since she screwed everything up and last saw Hyunjin. She skipped classes all week, and Heejin didn’t even have the courage to text her, let alone show up. Even Ryujin was starting to get worried. 

But she still couldn’t understand why. Why did Hyunjin leave without a word, why was she isolating herself. She just had to tell Heejin she didn’t feel the same way, so Heejin could move on from the stupid crush she should never had allowed to grow so much and they could go back to being friends. 

“Aren’t you gonna go home?” Chaewon asked. 

“Eventually.” 

She sighed, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Just talk to her.” 

“I don’t wanna.” 

“Yes, you do. You told me you preferred having her just as a friend than not having her at all. So, even if she rejects you, what are you going to lose?” 

“If?” Heejin scoffed. “Didn’t she reject me already?” 

Chaewon sighed again, longer this time, retreating her supportive hand. “Fine, you do you. I already told you what I think.” 

Heejin looked at her. “Are you mad?” 

“I’m not mad, I’m worried and tired of seeing you like this.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to apologize to me, you should apologize to yourself.” 

Heejin gave her a small smile. “Thank you for worrying. Let’s go home?” 

Heejin knew Chaewon was right. Deep down, she was afraid that Hyunjin didn’t even want to be friends anymore. Now that was the last thing Heejin wanted, so she still preferred not even trying. And that would probably stay like that. 

As she reached the intersection where Hyunjin’s house was the opposite way, she stopped. But before her mind could start wondering if she should go, she turned towards her own house, shaking her head. And as she crossed the street, she heard voices. 

Heejin had no idea if it was destiny that sent her on her way home to find Hyunjin there, standing between a smaller boy and a couple guys. It felt like déjà vu, how empowered Hyunjin stood with her fists balled. She glanced back at the boy and said something, then the boy nodded and took off in a run, and Heejin finally understood what was happening when one of the guys pushed her. 

_No one messes with her._

That was why Hyunjin sunk her fist on his face the same second he dared to touch her. And even though Heejin believed that, she couldn’t stand the sight of Hyunjin getting hurt, so when the other guy managed to punch her face, Heejin’s legs moved on their own. But Hyunjin regained her posture a mere second later, punching him, then blocking a blow from the first one and punching him as well, and Heejin froze again. 

“Asking a little kid for money? You should be ashamed of yourselves,” Hyunjin spat as they stood up, and as one of them tried to hit her again, she was faster and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “Get the fuck out before I send you both to the hospital.” 

The other guy, looking terrified, took a step back and mumbled something, pointing back. Hyunjin let go of him and they darted away. “We’ll find you!” he still shouted. 

“Great, can’t wait to kick your asses again,” Hyunjin shouted back. 

Heejin stood, still glued to the floor a few meters from her, and their eyes met as Hyunjin turned. Heejin walked towards the stunned Hyunjin and looked at her bleeding lip. “I told you not to get hurt.” 

“They were harassing a kid. They deserved it.” 

“I know. But you didn’t.” 

“I don’t care.” 

There was no way Heejin could tell what Hyunjin was feeling. 

“Let’s get that clean,” Heejin said. 

And maybe she expected Hyunjin to turn around and leave again, or to reject it, or at least fight it, saying she didn’t need. But she didn’t expect Hyunjin to nod and lead the way to the garage. 

The way was too quiet. In fact, they didn’t share a word. Not even when they sat on Hyunjin’s bed and while Heejin cleaned the blood from her lip. 

“Why do you always get so worked up and step to defend others, even knowing you can get hurt?” Heejin asked after she was done. Her lip had stopped bleeding and was now just a bit bloated. 

“I told you already, I can’t stand seeing people getting bullied. Especially when it comes to little kids. What are they supposed to do if two or more scary grownups come to them? It fucking sucks.” 

“I know, but why? Did... a friend of yours suffer that and you got used to defend them?” 

Hyunjin stared at her in silence, then dropped her head. “I did.” 

“I see-” 

“I was the one suffering from bullying.” 

Heejin stopped breathing. Hyunjin saw herself in that kid, and probably many others she had protected like that. Was that why she was so strong now? 

“Remember when I told you I don’t have a mother?” Hyunjin asked before Heejin could even know what to say. 

“Y-Yes, but it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to.” 

“What if I do?” 

“Why?” 

“Don’t you like me?” Hyunjin asked, staring into her eyes again, her look so intense Heejin stopped breathing again. “Don’t you want to listen? To be here for me? To know more about me? You said you don’t understand this, but I don’t understand it myself.” 

Heejin forced some air into her lungs. “This... what?” 

“You wanted my number that night, but then you were flirting with Jungeun. You seemed flattered with me, but then you never texted me after that night and until we met again. Then why? Did you actually want my number, or it was just a stupid prank Ryujin decided to pull on you?” 

“No! I mean, I had no idea Ryujin was going to do that, but she only did it because I kept saying how cool and beautiful you were. You are right, I was flattered with you since the moment I saw you stepping on that stage. And Jungeun was just... she was flirting with me, and she’s pretty, but that’s all.” 

“Then why? Did you just give up? You seemed so different from those girls who claim to be my fans, they don’t care about my interests, they don’t talk about my music, they just want to jump on me. But you told me how much you liked the show and especially Loonatic, and asked me about my tattoos and what they meant, and seemed so excited about everything I said. For the first time I felt like I had met someone... special.” 

_Special._ Those were too many things for Heejin’s brain to process at the same time. 

But it didn’t make sense. 

“Hyunjin, I... I didn’t give up. I just didn’t know what to say, or if I could just text you out of nowhere. I only got your number because of Ryujin after all. But you got mine as well, and you also never said anything after that night, or showed up at school, knowing you could find me so easily. Why then?” 

“Because I’m dumb.” Hyunjin sighed. “I... I didn’t want to be the one to take the first step. I was waiting and hoping you would do it.” 

“Why?” 

“Because if you did, it would mean you had felt something, right? And that I wasn’t seeing things.” 

“Well, I was the one thinking I had seen things.” 

_Wait..._

“Neither of us were seeing things, were we?” Heejin asked. 

Hyunjin’s throat contracted. “Y-You tell me.” 

“I did tell you. When you left, on your birthday. I’m sorry I ruined it, but I was telling the truth. I like you, Hyunjin,” Heejin said, looking her dead in the eye. “I just don’t understand if... you feel the same. But even if you don’t, I want you to tell me, because I missed you, and I don’t want to lose you even as a fr-” 

“I do.” 

Heejin blinked. “You do?” 

“I like you too, Heejin.” 

Her heart thumped so hard it blinded her for a second. 

“I was just and still am afraid,” Hyunjin said. 

“Afraid of what?” 

“Of this feeling, of what could be of us, of... a relationship. Afraid to get hurt like my father did.” 

Heejin gulped, waiting for her to continue. 

“I do have a mother, or at least I think I do, but I don’t care. She cheated on my father, ruined the marriage and ran away with the other man, who was my father’s co-pilot and best friend.” 

Now that was something Heejin had never even seen happening in a webtoon. 

“I was only two when that happened, so I didn’t understand very well at the time, where had she gone and why. My grandma raised me, and only later I came to know the truth, and when I did, word went loose, and suddenly I was the school’s punching bag,” Hyunjin explained, and since Heejin didn’t know what to say, she held her hand and let her continue. “Kids are really mean, you know. They already made fun of me even before that because I was the quiet kid who liked nerdy things, the one that preferred to read during breaks. I was really weak and afraid, I never fought back, so Jinsol used to protect me at school, and my brothers as well. But that changed, when...” she paused, and Heejin could swear her eyes were shining. “When my grandma passed away.” 

Heejin launched herself and pulled Hyunjin at the same time, their bodies colliding into the tightest hug Heejin remembered giving. She closed her eyes, and her heart eased when Hyunjin’s big, strong arms circled around her body. 

“I’m so sorry, Hyunjin.” 

She didn’t answer, but didn’t pull away either. Instead, she buried her face in Heejin’s neck and there she stayed until she needed, letting a quiet sob interrupt the silent. 

“Sorry.” Hyunjin pulled away, sniffing and cleaning her eyes. “I don’t normally break like this.” 

“Don’t be sorry, and don’t feel bad for feeling things. It’s only me here, you can open up to me and say and feel whatever you want.” 

Hyunjin sniffed and nodded. “My grandma was everything to me. She raised me, gave me love, taught me so many things. I love the moon and the stars because she loved them. Every night, she sat on the swing we had on the backyard and stared at the sky, admiring the stars and the moon when it was visible. Then I joined her, and she would tell me stories about big, powerful, mighty gods and their adventures.” 

There was this hint of pride and longing in Hyunjin’s eyes that made Heejin’s heart warm but sad at the same time, and she actually had to hold some tears. 

“They thought they could also make jokes about my grandma, calling her a witch, and all that, but when the first poor soul that tried to open their mouth and say a thing about her, I lost it. I still remember how I jumped on him and they had to drag me out or else I wouldn’t stop punching him. Since that day it changed. I started working out, and fought back when they still tried, but it eventually stopped because I was not the weak, easy target I used to be. And after I lost her, my stepmother had to move in because my father is always away and I was still a kid, and I just... hated it so much. My brothers were always out with their busy lives, all I had was my guitar, and whenever she heard me playing, she would come running, telling me to stop and to go study. Bullshit...” Hyunjin scoffed, shaking her head, and Heejin only squeezed her hands one more time. “I’m sorry, I rambled a lot.” 

“N-No! I am sorry, I’m a good listener, but I don’t exactly know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything. Listening is enough. But all of this to say that... after knowing what happened with my parents, I was always afraid of relationships. That’s why I ran away when you... said that back at the bar,” Hyunjin said, looking down at their hands. “Also because you had been drinking, so I thought it could just be some drunk nonsense, and I honestly hate it. My brother used to drink a lot with his band mates and even got himself in problems sometimes. I don’t get why people do that to themselves.” 

“I-I had no idea, I’m sorry, Hyunjin. I wasn’t really that drunk, I’m not even one to drink frequently. I just did because Jiwoo bought drinks for us. And I knew what I was saying. I meant everything.” 

“I know that now. But I couldn’t face you that night. It was not because I don’t like you back. I never allowed myself to like someone before, but this feeling I have for you... I couldn’t stop it from growing.” 

_It wasn’t a rejection, after all._

“Hyunjin,” she called, so soft it ended up drawing her attention back to her eyes. “I really, really like you. We don’t have to jump right away to a relationship if you’re not comfortable. We can... start slow. Do what we already do. Hang out, talk about things, be here and support each other. But knowing about our real feelings.” 

There was silence. Heejin tried her hardest to keep her breathing as stable as she could, an attempt to hide how nervous she actually was. She had never done that. She didn’t even know if what she had just said was valid or she had just said the weirdest, most nonsensical thing of her life. 

“Does...” Hyunjin started, and Heejin didn’t feel so bad knowing she was nervous as well. “Does that mean... I mean, we don’t have to go fast b-but... Still, does that mean that I-” 

Heejin giggled. She never imagined Hyunjin, the big, tough girl that no one messed with, to stumble so much on her own words when it came to this. 

“That I can kiss you?” Hyunjin completed. 

Maybe she had all the right to be nervous, after all, because not even Heejin was expecting that question. She gulped as she found Hyunjin’s eyes down on her lips, and it all became so much more tense. 

But she wouldn’t be beating around the bush, or running away. 

“I’d love that,” Heejin mumbled, an unknown gravity force pulling her body towards Hyunjin without her own will playing in, but she was more than glad that it did. 

If you asked Heejin if she would ever expect that she would be kissing Hyunjin anytime soon, she would laugh in your face. 

But there she was, closing her eyes to Hyunjin’s gentle touch on her face, her heart throbbing on her ears so loud until Hyunjin’s lips finally touched hers, and all the butterflies knotting on her stomach released, leaving a trail of electricity and raised hairs all over Heejin’s body. 

Hyunjin pulled away, but rested her forehead on Heejin’s, still cupping her cheeks. The contrast of her rough fingertips with how tender she held her sent shivers running down Heejin’s skin, and she was sure it always would. 

“I’m sorry I was a coward,” Hyunjin muttered. 

“You’re not a coward. You’re just fighting battles, but that’s okay. Now I’m here, and I wanna fight them with you, if you’ll let me.” 

Hyunjin smiled at her, so pure and adorable Heejin had once again to hold tears. She kissed Heejin’s forehead and hugged her again. 

“And I never hugged you because it made me nervous, not because I didn’t want to. But I was afraid I could show how I nervous I felt with you. But now I promise I’ll compensate you for all the hugs you deserve.” 

Heejin pushed Hyunjin away and smirked at her, then let her body drop to the bed and opened her arms. “Alright, you can start.” 

Hyunjin giggled and laid on her embrace, snuggling on her neck. Heejin closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the moment. 

“Thank you, Heejin.” 

“For what?” 

“Not judging me even after knowing about my past, for all the support you give me. For not giving up on me.” 

“Why would I? I admire you. You’re brave, you have a strong personality, you’re kind, you’re talented. What’s not to love? You seriously have no idea how I felt right from that night. I looked at you and I...” 

“Love at first sight?” Hyunjin chuckled. 

“I wouldn’t say I believe that, but maybe I do now. At first sight, at first listen, at first touch.” 

Hyunjin raised her head from the warmth of Heejin’s neck and stared at her with a small, lingering smile. “You really are special.” 

“And you’re amazing. Now, keep paying back the hugs you owe me.” 

Hyunjin laughed and rested her head on Heejin’s shoulder, snuggling closer again. 

“Did you, by any chance... write Uncover while thinking about me?” Heejin asked, suddenly remembering the lyrics. 

“If I say yes, you’ll admit that your character is basically me?” 

Heejin chuckled. “Is it that easy to see?” 

“Yup.” 

“Yes, it is.” 

“Then, yes, I wrote the song thinking about you.” 

Heejin kissed the top of Hyunjin’s head. “It’s beautiful. Like, truly beautiful.” 

“Actually, I never tried to write a song about love. But after meeting and getting to know you, I just... it flowed to easily.” 

“Really?” Heejin asked, and Hyunjin nodded. “I... I’m glad then, that I could help with your creativity.” 

Hyunjin looked up again. “What kind of answer is that?” 

“I don’t know what else I can answer that, I’m embarrassed!” Heejin admitted, avoiding Hyunjin’s teasing giggles. 

“Do you want me to play Uncover for you?” 

“Yes, but not now. We’re still on hug debt time.” 

“Perfect.” 

Heejin smiled, and only then she noticed the drawing she gave her for her birthday on top of her drawer. She still put it on display despite everything that happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I scared you with the cliffhanger ahahaha well this story doesn't have heavy angst so, it was quickly solved!!! And in a very cute way, I hope you all liked it!
> 
> Yes, Hyunjin's story is a bit sad, but she's a tough girl, and she has Heejin now ♥️


	10. Unresolved tension

_“She thought that allowing herself to open up completely, to expose her wounds, meant showing her weak side, the one she never wanted to show. But in fact, those were exactly her strongest moments.”_

It was about time Heejin gave her heroine a name. She wasn't just some heroine, she was the tough, strong vampire fighting many internal and external battles. And her love interest was just as anonymous at this point. 

_Maybe it would be a good idea to search up for goddesses. Or ask Hyunjin about her favorite one. Nah... that would be too easy. But could it hurt, now that she blatantly knew the character was her?_

Heejin mused about her story on her way to school, the flow of her imagination distracting her from the dullness of the same old path. But her train of thoughts was interrupted the second she found Hyunjin on the intersection where they would have to follow different paths to their houses. She leaned against a wall, hands inside the pockets of her crossed, long jacket that suited her so well and made her look so cool. 

Heejin couldn’t imagine a better way to start the day. She approached and the sound of her steps caught her attention. Hyunjin stood and opened her arms, making Heejin beam and rush to her warm embrace. 

“Good morning,” Hyunjin said, squeezing her smaller body with her strong arms. 

Heejin pulled away just enough to kiss her cheek, _one that left Hyunjin with that cute canine-showing-smile that Heejin could barely handle._ “Good morning. Did you wait a lot? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” 

“I didn’t wait long. And wasn’t it a great surprise?” 

“It was, but I don’t want you to wait for me in this cold.” 

“It’s not cold.” 

“Now that I arrived?” 

Heejin held her laugh when Hyunjin started walking without her. She rushed to her side, peeking at her without hiding her giggles, but didn’t say anything to embarrass her either. 

“Will you come every day now?” Heejin asked. 

“Do you want me to?” 

“Of course.” 

“Then I will.” 

“And will you wait for me and go with me as well?” 

Hyunjin frowned. “Weren’t you talking about that just now?” 

“Hm? I was talking about coming to school.” 

“Oh.” Hyunjin looked at the other side. 

“Wait, so that means you were already thinking about coming to school every day.” 

“S-Shut up.” 

Heejin laughed, grabbing her arm and leaning onto her side. “You’re so cute.” 

Hyunjin didn’t answer, and Heejin couldn’t see her cheeks because she had hidden them on her jacket collar, but she was sure they were red. 

They kept walking in silence now, and as the wind blew harder, a shiver ran down Heejin’s body. Without a word, Hyunjin grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers, and stuffed their clasped hands on the big pocket of her jacket. Heejin looked up at her and she kept hiding her face, eyes ahead, like nothing had happened. 

Words weren’t necessary, anyway. The warmth of Hyunjin’s hand was enough to speak for herself, _and warm her up so much it didn’t matter if the wind blew anymore._

They reached school, and Heejin was about to remove her hand from her pocket, but the second she tried, Hyunjin squeezed it harder, keeping it in place. 

“It’s okay,” she said, meeting Heejin’s eyes for a split second. 

People looked, and Heejin noticed the curious eyes on them, but she didn’t mind a bit. In fact, it was like her chest inflated with pride. 

They turned to Heejin’s classroom corridor, and Chaewon stood at the entrance, talking with Hyejoo. 

“Do you, perhaps, know... how Hyejoo feels about Chaewon?” Heejin asked in a low tone, as they stopped and kept some distance as to not interrupt them. Chaewon said something, motioning a lot with her hands, making Hyejoo laugh, and it was an adorable thing to watch. 

“She doesn’t talk about that. I tried to ask and to get something from her, but she would avoid it, normally-” 

Heejin looked at her when she stopped mid-sentence. “Yes?” 

“She would tease me a-about you. But about the, I think it’s obvious.” 

“I thought I was obvious too.” Heejin giggled. 

“Yeah, that’s what she teased me about.” Hyunjin pouted. 

Heejin peeked at her, and it was so cute she had to get a hold on herself not to hug and kiss her right there. “I’m sorry, I was joking.” 

“I know. Chaewon is very obvious. I was not sure about Hyejoo, but now I think I am.” 

“I hope they talk their feelings out. They look so cute together.” 

“More than us?” 

Heejin looked at her, biting on her lip not to smile too much. “No.” 

“Thought so.” 

“Always so confident. I love that.” 

“What’s not to be confident about?” 

Heejin chuckled. “You’re very right, you have all the reasons to be confident.” 

“Oh? And what reasons are those you talk about?” 

Heejin gulped. A hand grabbed on Hyunjin’s arm. “What’s happening today? First Hyejoo with Chaewon, now you with Heejin, stop flirting you guys!” Ryujin said, dragging her away with Hyejoo on the other side. 

“H-Hey!” Hyunjin protested. 

“I don’t wanna be late to class, and plus, that’s making me sad that I don’t have anyone to flirt with!” Ryujin whined through the corridor. 

“I’ll see you at lunch!” Heejin giggled as she watched Ryujin dragging her, and Hyunjin waved at her. 

Chaewon still stood by the door, crossed arms and irking an eyebrow at Heejin as she approached. 

“What were you doing with Hyunjin?” 

“What were you doing with Hyejoo?” 

“T-Talking.” 

“Yeah, same.” Heejin stepped inside, sitting down on her chair. 

“What happened?” 

“I could ask the same.” 

Chaewon whined. 

“I’ll tell you if you tell me,” Heejin said. 

“N-Nothing much. Yesterday Yerim stayed for longer at school and me and Hyejoo ended up walking home together, but then we spent some time at the park near my house.” 

Heejin smirked, nodding. “And...?” 

“And nothing. We just talked a lot about games and food.” 

“And that’s the reason why you were together already in the morning? To talk more about food and games?” 

“We just met at the entrance, and she said she would take me here. What about you, hm? Finally talked with Hyunjin?” 

“I didn’t go talk to her, but I found her yesterday on my way home, and I decided to stop being a coward. We talked about what happened, and... she didn’t reject me after all.” 

Chaewon petrified. “Wait, so that means... she likes you? You're dating?!” 

“Keep your voice down!” Heejin looked around. “We’re not really dating, I guess. We decided to take things slow. But yes, she likes me.” And as Heejin said those words, her chin dropped. “She likes me, Chaewon. She actually _likes_ me back.” 

“Okay, I got that already-” 

“Fine, but will you just let me say that out loud as many times as I want? Because it feels so good to say it. A-And we kissed, and-” 

“Wow, what?!” Chaewon gasped. “Jeon Heejin!” 

Heejin buried her face in her hands, feeling it heat up by the second. Chaewon hit her shoulder, her teasing laughs embarrassing her even more. “I’m sorry, it was very TMI, but it feels like it just hit me.” 

“Oh, not TMI at all, do tell.” 

Heejin glared at her. 

\--- 

Heejin was way fond of the routine she had in place for a while now. Finishing classes to go to Hyunjin’s corner and after being done with school stuff, Heejin would dive into her story and Hyunjin into her guitar or lyrics, _or working out, something that messed Heejin’s heart even more now._

This Friday though, it would be different. 

“Heejin!” Haseul beamed as she stepped into the garage, followed by her band mates. “I hope you’re excited.” 

“So much, thank you so much for inviting me.” Heejin smiled back, greeting them. 

“I had already, back in the first night.” Jungeun winked at her, and she let out a nervous giggle, instinctively checking for Hyunjin’s reaction. Either she didn’t hear, since she had her attention on the guitar on her lap, or she didn’t care. 

Did any of them even know? It was not like they were officially dating, anyway. There was no need to announce anything. 

Heejin sat by the corner, observing as they prepared their instruments, _needless to say this means she was observing Hyunjin 90% of the time._

“Let’s start with Loonatic?” Haseul asked. 

A rush of excitement washed over Heejin as Hyejoo hit her drumsticks and the song started. And after _Loonatic_ , here came Heejin’s favorite song – _Uncover_. It felt like it hit differently now that she knew Hyunjin wrote it thinking about her, and she couldn’t help but feel her face warming up. 

“Heejin, you’re gonna have the privilege of listening to our newest song, the one we’re practicing the most for the upcoming band battle,” Haseul said. “It’s very rough, and we’re only practicing the instrumental yet, but even so, can you tell us your opinion?” 

“Y-Yes, of course!” 

Heejin shared a look with Hyunjin, giving her best at not smiling too brightly. 

Haseul turned to the band, then gave them a nod. As always, Hyejoo hit her drumsticks to give the countdown, and it felt like the mix of the different sounds made Heejin hold her breath from second one. They weren’t your traditional rock band. It wasn’t heavy, it wasn’t loud or messy. Heejin may not understand much about music and all of that, but she could hear, _feel_ how every sound blended and fit perfectly, in a melody that sounded almost magical. 

They finished the song and everyone turned to Heejin, whose chin was still dropped. 

“So?” Jungeun asked. 

“I-It’s amazing. And it’s only the instrumental, and a practice. Seriously guys, you’re out of this world.” 

“Hyunjin deserves the praise, she did almost everything,” Jinsol said. 

Heejin blinked, staring at Hyunjin. 

“Alright, let’s do it again,” she said, not even meeting Heejin’s stare. 

“Before we go on,” Haseul said, raising her hand. “Jungeun, you were a bit too fast this song. Try to pay more attention to the rhythm we’re setting.” 

Jungeun nodded, avoiding Haseul’s eyes. 

They were almost reaching the chorus when Haseul raised her hand again. “Guys.” Her voice made them stop. “Jungeun, you’re rushing again. Alright, from the start.” 

And again, Jungeun nodded, but Heejin could see how her face became a different color. They restarted the song, and to Heejin, it sounded just as good, but Haseul made them stop again. 

“What did I do now?” Jungeun spoke first, though. 

“You’re not following the rest, it’s like you’re playing on your own.” 

“I don’t feel that way. I don’t see it.” 

“Well I do, and it’s throwing off my focus.” 

Jungeun rolled her eyes, sighing. 

“Don’t make that face. I’m only trying to make us the best we can be-” 

“Clearly.” 

“Jungeun!” Haseul’s voice boomed. “Can you act more professional here?” 

“Oh, alright, because you interrupting every single time because of your pettiness is very professional.” 

“Guys,” Hyunjin called, but it was ignored. 

“I’m not being petty, I’m trying my best here as a leader to make sure everything is perfect!” 

“So you don’t have anything to correct on the others? I’m the only one that’s ruining everything, right? As per usual.” Jungeun spat, her eyebrows drawn together. 

“And who the hell is saying that?” 

“You, clearly-” 

“Enough!” Hyejoo shouted, so loud it managed to break their argument and catch everyone’s attention. “If you don’t stop letting your stupid sexual tension interfere with the band, I will corner both of you and stick each of my drumsticks where the sun doesn’t shine. Get a fucking room.” 

Heejin widened her eyes, trying not to show too much of the shock on her face. Jinsol gasped though, taking her hand to hide the amusement on her face. “They already share a room,” she mumbled, still audible for everyone. 

“H-Hyejoo!” Haseul cleared her throat. “No swearing!” 

“So you’re just going to ignore what she said to tell her off for swearing?” Hyunjin said, and even though she seemed calm, Heejin could see how she gripped on her guitar. “Hyejoo is right, and you know it. If every practice is going to be like this, I’d rather not practice at all.” 

“I’ll just leave then.” Jungeun stood up and laid her bass on the bench. 

“That was not-” Hyunjin started, but Jungeun stormed off anyway. 

“What suits her best. If she needs a break, she needs a break.” Haseul shrugged. “Let’s continue?” 

“Seriously?” Hyunjin frowned. “Aren’t you the leader? Solve this right now!” 

There was silence for a few seconds, the atmosphere so tense Heejin felt a weight on her chest. 

Haseul stood up at last. “Alright, I’m sorry. I’ll go talk to her.” And she ran after Jungeun, wherever she went. 

Hyunjin let out a long, deep sigh, laying her guitar on the ground beside her. “I’m sorry you had to see this,” she told Heejin. 

“Yeah, we’re not like this normally,” Jinsol said. 

“It’s okay, I just hope they sort things out.” 

“Us too.” Hyejoo stood up from her bench, stretching up her arms. “What’s wrong with them? How is it possible for two people who live together to have so much unresolved tension?” 

“I don’t know, and I wouldn’t care much if it didn’t affect the band, but now that it is, they better talk about it and solve it,” Jinsol said. 

“And get laid or something,” Hyejoo added. 

Jinsol snorted. “Did you see their faces when you said that? I could barely hold my laugh.” 

Hyunjin sighed again, and all Heejin wanted to do was to get to her side, hug her, kiss her, tell her sweet things, but... she couldn’t yet. 

“S-So, that means they like each other?” Heejin asked. 

“It’s pretty obvious, isn’t it? They’re blind or something.” Hyejoo shook her head. 

“You’re one to talk,” Hyunjin said. 

Hyejoo’s eyebrows raised on her forehead as she eyed Heejin for a second. “Me? Sure _you_ wanna talk about it?” 

“Yah, wanna die?” 

Hyejoo laughed. “Seriously, though, how are things?” 

“What things?” Hyunjin asked. 

Hyejoo irked an eyebrow. “You and Heejin, of course.” 

Jinsol kept quiet, sitting and hiding her mouth with her hand, her eyes jumping between them. Heejin could tell she was enjoying observing this whole conversation, but her own breath got stuck now. 

“We’re good, thank you.” 

Hyejoo shook her head with a chuckle, but didn’t say anything else. 

Heejin stared at Hyunjin until she met her eyes, and for some reason, there was this pain on her chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hyejoo in this omg fjibgafuisadsg
> 
> Lipseul hmmm hehehehe SURE YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING 
> 
> Okay, the next chapter is my favorite in the whole story WITH ALSO MY FAVORITE DRAWING I DID FOR THIS, so PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO IT A LOOOTTTTT I CAN'T WAIT TO UPDATE AGAIN


	11. You asked

_“Even though she’s mostly on her strong side, it doesn’t mean she doesn’t surrender to her weaknesses and still chooses to run away from certain things, instead of facing them.”_

Maybe Heejin was being unfair. It was her suggestion to take things slow, after all. She couldn’t blame Hyunjin for not wanting to tell people about anything yet. 

But then again, why did it still hurt? Maybe it didn’t hurt, but it bothered her. There was this constant weird feeling in her gut that she would really love if it disappeared. 

“You okay?” Hyunjin asked as they walked to the garage. 

“Yes.” Heejin gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand. 

Hyunjin was the same with her, nothing changed, so why would she be the one feeling and turning things weird? She wouldn’t, because all Heejin wanted was to have a good time with Hyunjin, and the rest didn’t matter. 

She sat in Hyunjin’s bed, leaning against the pillows with her sketchbook, as always, doing some warmup sketches of Hyunjin, while Hyunjin wrote something down. Heejin was sure she was working on some lyrics, and the curiosity almost beat her, but she didn’t ask. 

“Do you mind if I put on some music?” Hyunjin asked. 

“Of course. What are you gonna do now?” 

“Read or work out.” 

Heejin inhaled sharply. “Alright.” 

Hyunjin chuckled. “You love it when I work out, don’t you?” 

“S-Shut up.” 

Hyunjin’s R&B and hip-hop playlist was her go-to choice for working out, and Heejin was sure she was now doing it on purpose. Doing her best at not looking at her too much, she kept her attention on her sketchbook, doodling weapons and equipment for the vampire hunters. 

But as she turned the page, searching for an empty one _(don’t judge her, her sketchbook is a bit messy)_ , she found the page with the whole list of possible names for her still nameless main character. 

“Hyunjin,” she called. “Is Selene your favorite goddess?” 

“How did you know?” 

Heejin beamed, making a big circle around the name with her pen. “I’ve been doing some research on mythology and such. She’s the goddess of the moon, so I wondered if she was your favorite.” 

“She is. Wait, is the character gonna be called Selene?” Hyunjin asked, even stopping lift-weighting. 

“Yes. Do you like it?” 

“It’s perfect! A character like me called Selene? Best character ever.” 

Heejin laughed, shaking her head. She drove her attention back to her sketchbook, skipping a few more pages. She had been thinking about what weapon should Selene use, and for some reason, a gun seems like the only and perfect choice. After drawing a couple random designs, she tried again, like this time it would be the one. 

“Hyunjin, what do you think?” Heejin asked, turning the page to show her the one she had just made. Her heart thumped in anticipation as Hyunjin looked away from the weight on her hand and widened her eyes. 

“What’s that?” 

“Selene’s weapon.” 

Hyunjin dropped her chin. “I was hoping you would say that but I didn’t want to get disappointed if it wasn’t.” 

“So, you like it?” 

“I love it! It’s beautiful, Heejin. The design is cool and badass, the moon phases... What is that on the handle, though?” 

“Oh, it’s a moonstone engraved on it. It’s always in contact with Selene’s skin when she holds it. It doesn’t give her any special powers, but she feels safe and stronger with it.” 

Hyunjin didn’t answer, and instead, stared at Heejin. 

“W-What? You think it’s lame?” Heejin looked down. 

“No! I just don’t know what else to say other than that it’s perfect. I love it, and it’s perfect.” 

Heejin breathed out and smiled, looking at her own drawing again. 

“Thank you.” That would be Selene’s weapon, and that was chosen. 

She turned the page again, and there was this page with random ideas she would love to happen in the story, and this one in specific that made her heart beat faster. Maybe one of the most intense moments in vampire stories in general, at least for Heejin. 

But for that one, she would like a little help. “How would you bite someone if you were a vampire?” 

Hyunjin stopped doing squats and stared at her. “What?” 

“If you were a vampire, and you were going to bite a person, how would you do it?” 

“I would go to the person and... bite their arm?” 

“I-I meant on the neck.” 

Hyunjin blinked, their eyes glued to each other. Heejin felt her cheeks heating up. 

“I wanted to draw this scene where Selene bites her, but I’m not sure how to. So I was asking how would you do it, you know, for visual reference and-” 

“You want me to demonstrate on you?” 

“Yes.” 

Hyunjin walked over and sat on the mattress beside her. “Alright. _You_ asked.” 

Heejin gulped, and as Hyunjin scooted closer, she crawled back, making her sketchbook and pen fall to her side. This was only for artistic purposes, Heejin told herself. But then why was her heart beating so fast she could actually feel it in her chest? 

Because the reason didn’t matter when Hyunjin was so close to her. When her big hand rested on Heejin’s neck, and with her thumb on her jawline, she made her turn her face to the side. Her hair was pushed away, tucked behind her ear with care, and even though Heejin should have her eyes opened, because, well, she actually would appreciate some visual references, she couldn’t. She shut them down when Hyunjin’s breath ticked her neck, and unconsciously held her own, gripping on whatever her hands could grasp when Hyunjin held on her shoulder and dug her teeth on her neck. 

Heejin knew how sharp her canines were, but she didn’t expect to actually _feel_ them prickling on her skin, and she swore she was trying her hardest to breathe normally, to not feel anything else, but she couldn’t stop the loud dry swallow and the sharp inhale. 

And as if everything going on wasn’t enough to leave Heejin in a state she didn’t expect to be, she still had to feel Hyunjin’s lips brushing on her skin as she pulled away. 

A wave of shame washed over Heejin, of the way that simple action with no other intentions left her. She didn’t want to open her eyes, to find Hyunjin staring at her chest raising too fast, at how red her face probably was. 

“Sorry, was it too much?” Hyunjin asked. 

She forced her eyes to open, to surprisingly find Hyunjin in the same state. She kneeled in front of her, staring down at her lap, and now Heejin didn’t feel so ashamed anymore. 

“Hyunjin,” she called in a whisper, making her meet her eyes. Heejin urged forward, sitting, her hands crawling up Hyunjin’s strong arms and taking their turn to rest on her neck. “C-Can I kiss you?” 

And in the following moments of silent, the music that still played in the background spoke for them. 

_And she said do what you wish_   
_It's yours, it's yours_

“You heard it,” Hyunjin mumbled, her hands resting on Heejin’s lower back to pull her closer. 

Maybe Heejin still felt a bit ashamed for the way she pulled Hyunjin to her and kissed her with so much urgency from the beginning, and more intently than they ever kissed before. But it was Hyunjin we’re talking about. Heejin wouldn’t blame herself, but Hyunjin instead. No one told her to be that beautiful, and to leave Heejin in the mess she always left, and to bite her neck- wait, Heejin did ask for that part. Well, maybe Heejin was to blame, after all. 

That didn’t matter though, when Hyunjin kissed her back with the same intensity, and grasped on her clothes the same way as Heejin held on her shoulders, and it all felt way too hot. It was not butterflies or a knot on her stomach. It was a fire burning, crawling on her skin, a will stronger than herself commanding her body to get even closer to Hyunjin’s and to sit on her lap. 

But Hyunjin pulled away, and Heejin thought she had ruined everything. 

“Do you wanna see my tattoo?” 

“Your... your _tattoo_?” 

“The one no one knows about.” 

Heejin only nodded. Hyunjin pushed her away just enough to swing her jumper up her head, throwing it aside. Heejin remembered she had seen Hyunjin in sports tops already, that time when Jiwoo tricked her. But of course it hit differently now. 

But wait... _Where was the tattoo?_

Even if Heejin had prepared herself, or wondered where it could be, _she did before, of course_ , she still wouldn’t be able to breathe or stop her eyes from widening when Hyunjin removed her bra. 

She tried not to stare down too much, but how couldn’t she? Because, aside from the fact that Hyunjin was the most beautiful thing Heejin had ever seen in her life, the tattoo was _right there._

A mere inch long butterfly sat on her chest, right between her breasts. And just like with her moon phase tattoo, Heejin had an urge to touch it. 

“Go ahead,” Hyunjin said. 

Heejin widened her eyes for a second. Did she just read her mind? She wouldn’t be surprised if she actually had powers by now. Heejin reached, slowly, until her fingertips met the ink on her skin. There wasn’t the same roughness to it as there was to the moon phase one. 

“Why a butterfly?” Heejin asked. 

“My grandma loved butterflies. Whenever she saw one, she would tell me, _be proud to be a caterpillar today, because one day, you’ll blossom beautifully like a butterfly._ It’s sad that she isn’t around anymore to see the butterfly I became.” 

Heejin held her hands. “I know she would be so, so proud of you for what you’ve become, Hyunjin. And she’s right. You did blossom into someone beautiful, with such a big heart.” 

Hyunjin’s lips twitched. “Big heart, you mean...” 

“Y-Yah, I really meant your heart!” 

Hyunjin burst out laughing, and Heejin stared at her with a dropped chin and heated cheeks. “Why did you show it to me?” 

“I was feeling very hot, so it was an excuse to undress myself.” Hyunjin shrugged, earning a slap on her arm. “Because I wanted to. I wanted you to see it, to know about it and the story behind it.” 

“It’s beautiful.” Heejin couldn’t help but take another look. 

“Me?” 

“Yes.” Heejin flared her nostrils, not minding to hide how she admired Hyunjin. All of what she could see of her. “You really are the most beautiful person in the world. All of you, Hyunjin.” 

“I was pretty sure _I_ was the one talking to the most beautiful person in the world. The one with the most beautiful, deep voice, and these cute little moles,” Hyunjin said, boping the one in her right cheek, and then the one by her left eye, making Heejin giggle. 

Hyunjin cupped her cheeks and approached to kiss her lips once more. Heejin gripped on her exposed shoulders, trying to focus on everything happening in that moment, but the same thing that had been bothering her lately came back with those beautiful words. She pulled away and stared at Hyunjin’s eyes, those light brown eyes she would never get tired of looking at. 

“Do you like me, Hyunjin?” 

“Yes, of course I do.” 

“Then be my girlfriend.” 

Hyunjin blinked and remained silent. 

“I know I was the one saying to take things slow, but...” Heejin took a deep breath. “Ever since Hyejoo asked you about us and you tried to avoid it, I... I’ve been thinking.” 

And when Hyunjin kept silent once more, dropping her head, Heejin had an urge to leave. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything-” 

“I want to,” Hyunjin blurted. “When Hyejoo asked me that, I didn’t know what to answer. I wanted to say we’re together, but I was not sure about how you felt about it. That’s why I tried to avoid it.” 

“You’re... you’re not afraid anymore?” 

“No. I’m not afraid because it’s you, and I want to be with you, Heejin. Not only when we’re here alone. I want to hold your hand in front of everyone, I want to kiss you whenever I feel like it. I want to be your girlfriend.” 

“Then you’re my girlfriend, and I’m yours.” 

Hyunjin smiled, _the shy one that Heejin found the most adorable,_ and pecked her lips. 

“I love you, Hyunjin." 

“I love you too.” 

Heejin’s hand snaked to the back of Hyunjin’s neck, so she could pull her _girlfriend_ in for another kiss. And the thought that she was kissing her _girlfriend_ made Heejin smile. 

“You love to kiss me that much, don’t you?” Hyunjin asked in a clear teasing tone. 

“Why, you don’t?” 

“I’m not complaining.” 

And Hyunjin kissed her with such intensity and passion it sent the same fire from before, burning on Heejin’s skin. Her hands roamed on Hyunjin’s bare back, pulling her closer. 

“I-I don’t have any tattoo to show, but I’m kinda hot, so...” 

Hyunjin smirked, an eyebrow raising. Heejin expected another tease, but Hyunjin didn’t say a word, and instead, pulled Heejin’s sweater over her head. 

Should Heejin feel embarrassed? Because she didn’t, not one bit. It felt like the most natural thing to her, and as Hyunjin kissed her shoulder, Heejin laid down, attending her silent request. 

“Alexa, stop,” Hyunjin said, and the music stopped. “Wasn’t feeling it anymore.” 

Heejin giggled, but when Hyunjin came closer again, skin with skin and lips on her neck, she had to suppress a groan instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda love Hyunjin's canines, does it show much? lmao
> 
> I lied in the previous A/N, I thought my favorite drawing was in this chapter, but it's in fact in the next one keke, but still, I also love the design for the gun I came up with, I was actually very proud of it ahahaha AND HER CHARACTER FINALLY HAS A NAME!!! :D
> 
> This is hands down my fav chapter. I imagined this bite scene ever since before I started writing the story, and I just knew I NEEDED TO ADD IT. Hope everyone loved it as much as I loved writing it, seriously, I was dying while I was writing this... I was just so excited
> 
> Oh, and that song that spoke for Hyunjin is Dean's 'Put My Hands On You' :))


	12. Fairy Tale

_“Selene loved her, maybe too much, and it scared her. The feelings she had never felt before scared her, the relationship that was supposed to be forbidden scared her. But she was still willing to risk it.”_

Heejin couldn’t contain the silly grin that stretched on her lips. The memories from the day before were vivid in her mind, and the image of Hyunjin's butterfly tattoo was too beautiful not to draw instead of paying attention to class. 

Then, the way they arrived at school earlier, hand in hand, and the way Hyunjin kissed her cheek, so close to her lips, as they parted ways to their classrooms. Heejin didn’t even mind the eyes on them, much for the opposite. She felt proud, like she almost wanted to shout to the whole school how she was Hyunjin’s girlfriend- 

“You look really stupid,” Chaewon whispered near her ear. 

“Stupid in love.” 

Chaewon snorted, pretending to be writing on her book the second the professor turned back at the sound. Heejin didn’t even mind the teasing, she was too happy to bother. 

The bell rang at last, and Heejin never stood up so fast. 

“Wow, why the hurry? Hyunjin can wait a second, it won’t hurt her.” 

“But I don’t want to wait that second, so let’s go!” Heejin pulled her up, dragging her to the corridor. 

Heejin beamed as she saw the group approaching, and when Hyunjin smiled back at her and opened her arms, she almost ran to her embrace. 

“Hi,” Hyunjin mumbled, squeezing her body against hers. 

“Hi.” Heejin left a quick kiss behind her ear, right on her inverted triangle tattoo. 

“What... what’s going on?” Ryujin asked, and Heejin pulled away to face her. “That’s not flirting, that’s-” 

“Dating, we all get it. Now let’s eat, I’m starving.” Hyejoo ignored them, walking ahead. 

“You jelly? You could have the sa-” 

“Shut the hell up, Yerim.” Hyejoo circled an arm around her shoulders, pretending to choke her while they walked together, and Chaewon had become more like stone. 

“D-Dating?! Really?” Ryujin let her chin drop. 

Heejin shared a look with Hyunjin, both girls’ cheeks changing color. “Yes.” 

Ryujin jumped to them, hugging them both close. “Finally! I think you have someone to thank for.” 

“You’re right, we should thank Jiwoo for making me go on stage that night.” 

Ryujin frowned at them. “Hey, I was the reason you got her number and talked to her in the first place!” 

The couple laughed. “I know, I was just messing with you. Thank you, Ryujin, for real.” 

Ryujin wiped a fake tear. “I’m such a good friend, I know. Say it with me, Ryujin best girl!” 

“Ryujin best girl!” Hyunjin and Heejin repeated, laughing along. 

“Oh man, how I wished Jungeun would like me back...” Ryujin sighed. “I mean, I’m really happy for you guys, for real!” 

“You’re still not over Jungeun?” Hyunjin asked. 

“How could I? She’s so...” Ryujin stared into the void, then shook her head. “Nevermind, let’s have lunch. Damn those two, they didn’t even wait for us or celebrated! Let’s go, Chaewon.” 

Heejin and Hyunjin followed a couple steps behind. “Should we tell Ryujin that Jungeun and Haseul are... dating as well?” Hyunjin asked. 

“I’m sure she doesn’t _really_ like Jungeun, it’s just a silly crush. She’ll find out eventually.” 

Hyunjin nodded, then shivered. 

“What is it?” 

“I caught them making out on the couch the other day. If finding Sooyoung with Jiwoo wasn’t enough... They literally share rooms, for fuck’s sake!” 

Heejin didn’t want to laugh, but she couldn't hold it. “Well, you can always take revenge on them now.” 

“R-Revenge? Yah, Jeon Heejin, what are you suggesting?” 

“Nothing, nothing.” 

She just loved to see Hyunjin flustered. 

\--- 

There was less than a week left for the band competition. They normally practiced once or twice a week, due to the college students’ busy schedules, but that week, they would make an effort and practice every day at night. 

Hyunjin was practicing more than ever, and Heejin could see how important that was to her. Even before her band mates arrived, she was already practicing their originals, time and time again. 

Heejin sat, drawing, as usual, deciding the design for her other characters this time. Hyunjin stopped, and silence settled in, making Heejin raise her head to check if everything was okay. Hyunjin was already staring at her. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes. Hey, can you listen to this and tell me what you think?” 

“I’ve been listening, it sounds amazing, as always.” 

“I’m glad, but it’s something else. Can you?” 

“Of course.” Heejin closed her sketchbook and set it aside, giving all her attention to her girlfriend. 

Hyunjin adjusted some things on the amp that Heejin didn’t really understand, then she turned to her and took a deep breath. Without adding anything else, she started playing. Something Heejin had never listened before. A clean, simple and cute melody first for a few seconds, then Hyunjin sang. 

_You, I dream of being with you_   
_Dreams of singing with you_   
_The small melody lingers in my ear_   
_I just wanna be with u_

_When it becomes rain and falls from the sky_   
_Your scent fills up the world_

Then, the melody became faster, with more energy, as she breathed for a couple seconds before continuing. 

_In the sky where I’m with you_   
_When the blue star brightly rises_   
_I wanna share stories of hidden sunlight all night_   
_And fall asleep, my fairy tale_

Slower again, and this time, Hyunjin raised her head and met Heejin’s gaze. 

_Only u can make me feel this way_ _baby_   
_Words I want to tell you, don’t ever let me go_

Hyunjin looked down at her guitar again, to finish it with a few more seconds of that melody that was making Heejin want to cry. Heejin knew Hyunjin asked for an opinion, but she was too struck to speak. 

“I-Is that another song for the competition?” Heejin forced herself to ask. 

Hyunjin chuckled. “No. This was just something I wrote for you.” 

“Just something...” Heejin repeated in a mere whisper. “You wrote for me.” 

“Did you like it?” 

In a loss of words, Heejin stood up, approached Hyunjin and leaned to kiss her lips. “It was beautiful. Thank you so much, Hyunjin, I loved it. I will always love every single song you write, or compose, because you’re amazing. I already know how talented you are, but time and time again, you manage to surprise me even more. And I don’t think you’ll ever stop surprising me.” 

Hyunjin remained silent, her lips a thin line, and Heejin wondered if she talked too much. Hyunjin set her guitar on the stand and stood up, just to bring Heejin to sit on the bed with her. 

“That would mean I’m always improving and showing you good music, so, I also hope I never stop surprising you.” 

“You won’t. Especially if you keep writing songs for me.” 

“Are you asking for more?” 

“N-Not necessarily.” 

Hyunjin chuckled. “I will write them, anyway. I may have been writing some more already...” 

“What? Seriously?” 

“Yes, but you won’t get to see them until they’re finished.” 

“I can live with that.” 

Hyunjin pecked her lips. “How’s your story?” 

“Good, I’m still working on the characters, both visually, and their personalities and backstories and all of that.” 

“I’m sure they’re great. And especially if the main character is based on me, I’m sure it’s a great and interesting character with a strong personality.” 

Heejin giggled. “Of course. She is, indeed. A very complex character.” 

“And beautiful.” 

“Yes, extremally beautiful. The most beautiful, in fact. Can you give me an opinion too?” 

“Of course.” 

Heejin brought her sketchbook to her lap and opened the page she was working on. 

“They’re great! Who are they?” 

“Vampire hunters. Her friends.” Heejin pointed to Selene’s love interest. 

Hyunjin took a closer look at that character, her eyes jumping between it and Heejin’s face. 

“What?” Heejin frowned. 

“She doesn’t look like you.” 

“Why would she?” 

“Isn’t she Selene’s love interest?” 

“Yes, but she’s not me. I’m not doing a self-insert.” 

“But I don’t want to date anyone beside you!” Hyunjin pouted. 

Heejin laughed and pinched her cheek. “They’re characters, Hyunjin. They’re not us.” 

“I know, I was joking. What’s her name, though?” 

“I still don’t know.” 

“Can I think of names and give suggestions?” 

“Of course!” 

“Oh, great! I’m so excited for your story.” 

“For real?” 

“Yes! You’ve been working so much on it, and you’re an incredible artist, I just know the story is gonna be amazing.” 

Heejin dropped her head, smiling. “Thank you, Hyunjin. That really means a lot.” 

“I’m always going to support you and your art. I can’t wait to see it ready and online.” 

“W-What do you mean?” 

“You’re going to upload your story, right? On one of those webtoon sites.” 

Heejin dropped her gaze. “I... I don’t know.” 

“Why? You’re working so hard! The world deserves to see your art!” 

“I know, but... I’m still not confident enough.” 

“Heejin...” She held her hands. 

“I almost gave up on drawing altogether,” Heejin admitted. “I was already accepting the fact that I would have to go to a maths college, but now I don’t know anymore.” 

“What? Giving up on drawing?! Why?” 

“Because I didn’t have any motivation, I felt like everything I did was garbage. And even though Ryujin and Chaewon used to tell me to not give up, I always felt like there was nothing for me to work hard for, you know? Until you sparked this idea on me, a character and a story I could care about and actually like. And then you showed so much enthusiasm about it, I felt like I had a reason to work on this.” 

“I... I didn’t know I had that much of an impact, but I’m glad I have, and I want to do everything I can to show you, to make you see how amazing you are. You have to believe in yourself and in your work, just like I do.” 

Heejin smiled. “I wish I had the same confidence as you.” 

“I can be confident about my music, but it doesn’t mean it’s always like that. I doubt myself sometimes, I wonder if I can really do it, but you’re always here, telling me how amazing I am and how good my work is, and that really makes me believe so.” 

“Really?” 

Hyunjin nodded, caressing her cheek. “Really. Let’s do something. If we win the competition, you’ll upload your story.” 

Heejin widened her eyes. “W-What?” 

“It’s how much I believe in me and you. So, what do you say?” 

She was serious. 

“Okay.” 

“So that means either you don’t believe we’re gonna win, so you’re fine because-” 

“No, I do believe you’re gonna win! You guys are amazing, there’s no way you won’t.” 

Hyunjin gave her a satisfied smile and kissed her lips. “Deal, then. Now, if you’ll let me, I’m going to snuggle with you until they arrive for practice.” 

Heejin giggled, letting her body fall down to the mattress with Hyunjin glued to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the last drawing I made for this fic, but it doesn't mean I don't have... but you'll understand later what they are and what for keke
> 
> AND RYUJIN BEST GIRL!!! Did everyone watch Wannabe? It's amazing, they're beautiful, and I seriously won't even start talking about Ryujin... 
> 
> Fairy Tale is my favorite 1/3 song, so I somehow had to add it in here keke it's just so cute sdigbsudigbsa 
> 
> So, now the bad news. The next chapter is the last one. It's a long chapter, though, and don't worry, everything that is still to happen, will happen! cough hyewon cough
> 
> Thank you so much everyone who had read so far, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter ♥️


	13. Popularity

Heejin stepped inside the venue, wowing at the stage ahead and the rows of chairs, some already occupied with people cheering for their favorite bands. 

“Let’s get a seat at the front while they’re free!” Ryujin lead the way with everyone following her. 

She sat, followed by Heejin, Chaewon and Yerim, and in the row in front of them, sat Jiwoo, Sooyoung, and Haseul’s little sister, Yeojin. She entrusted Sooyoung with the task of looking over her. 

Heejin’s heart beat so fast already and nothing even happened yet. She would give anything to kiss Hyunjin and wish her good luck before their performance, but they were already backstage preparing. Even so, Heejin fetched her phone. 

_[Heejin]_   
_I really want to see you one more time before the show starts._

“I’m so excited!” Jiwoo turned back to them. 

“Same, they’re gonna crush it!” Ryujin joined the excitement. 

Heejin was somehow relieved that Ryujin wasn’t sad when she found out Jungeun was with Haseul, earlier when all of them had lunch together. And even though Heejin was obviously excited as well, she kept peeking at her phone every ten seconds. There was this feeling in her gut, like she had to see Hyunjin no matter what. But for now, she would try to tame it. 

But when her phone vibrated, Heejin almost jumped in her chair 

_[Hyunjin]_   
_Meet me at the backstage entrance in a minute._

She bolted up, making her friends look up at her. 

“Where’s the backstage?” 

“Why? You can’t go there,” Chaewon said. 

“I know, but they can come outside.” 

“I think it’s that way.” Sooyoung pointed at the right side of the stage, where some long black curtain hid what was beyond, and a security man stood. 

“Thank you.” Heejin rushed there. 

She didn’t approach the man too much so she wouldn’t be scolded about not being able to be there. A few seconds later, the curtain flew and Heejin’s heart hit her ribs. 

“You aren’t supposed to leave, the show is almost starting,” the security told Hyunjin. 

“I know, but it’s just a minute, and I won’t go far.” 

The man followed her line of sight, that was locked in Heejin the second their eyes met. 

“Don’t take too long.” 

The second he moved away, Hyunjin bolted, crashing her body against Heejin’s in the tightest hug. 

“Hyunjin.” She caressed her hair, noticing how her body trembled under how she squeezed her. 

“I’m so nervous.” 

“Awn, baby.” Heejin felt herself blush as the pet name suddenly escaped her lips without her thinking. She had never called her that. What had gotten into her? 

“B-baby?” Hyunjin stuttered, her voice muffled against her shoulder. 

“I-I’m sorry, you don’t like it?” 

“I love it. You can call me that as many times as you like and I’m always going to love how it sounds when you say it.” 

Heejin squeezed her tighter, then pulled away just enough to look at her. With the excitement of seeing her and the dim lights of the venue, she had barely noticed Hyunjin’s new look. 

“Oh my--- Your hair.” Heejin took a strand of her freshly-dyed dark red hair. “You look so, so, _so_ beautiful.” 

That was enough to rip a small smile from Hyunjin. 

“You like it? I wanted to surprise you and look extra special tonight.” 

Heejin found it hard to speak with how in awe she was. The black eyeliner decorated her eyes, the red lipstick matched with her hair, and that fake lip ring that made her look so fierce and cool. 

“You’ll always look extra special to me.” 

Hyunjin pecked her cheek. “The question is... Can I _sound_ extra special too?” 

“Of course. I know you can do this. You were born to be on stage, you don’t need to be afraid. I know you’re gonna do amazing.” Heejin fixed her hair behind her ear, resting her hand on her neck. 

Hyunjin pulled her in for a kiss, and for some reason, Heejin had to get a hold on her knees. _Maybe because it was the first_ _time_ _she was kissing_ _Hyunjin_ _with her lip ring?_

“I don’t want your fangirls to hate you for this,” Heejin said with a teasing tone. 

Hyunjin chuckled. “I couldn’t care less if they did. It would only prove they’re not real fans.” 

If it was like that, there wouldn’t be a problem if Heejin kissed her again, just a little deeper this time, not caring about where they were. 

“Thank you, Heejin. I really needed that.” 

“To kiss me?” 

“Hearing those words, but to kiss you as well.” 

Heejin smiled, but noticed the look the security were throwing them. “I think you should go inside.” 

“Yes. Root a lot for us.” 

“Of course. You won’t hear anyone else screaming your name but me.” 

Hyunjin smirked, then approached her ear. “I wouldn’t want anyone else screaming my name but you.” 

Heejin flared her nostrils with a hoarse inhale. 

“But this time I want you all screaming for us.” Hyunjin giggled and kissed her one last time. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. When is your turn?” 

“Second from last.” 

“Okay. I’ll wait patiently to see you crush the stage.” 

Hyunjin beamed and went back, thanking the security, as Heejin went back as well. As she approached, she noticed Ryujin talking to a girl who sat at her other side. She sat and turned to Chaewon, but before she could even ask, she started. 

“Why can’t I see Hyejoo before the show as well?” 

“Did you ask her to come see you?” 

“No...” 

Heejin shook her head. “Who’s Ryujin talking to?” 

Yerim and Chaewon leaned forward to peek at them, then shrugged. “I’ve been listening to Chaewon whining about Hyejoo, I didn’t even notice. But she’s pretty.” 

“As if you weren’t talking about Jinsol as well!” 

“W-What? I’ve been saying I’m excited to see them!” 

“Yeah, mentioning Jinsol’s name every two sentences.” 

Yerim huffed. “She’s pretty, and has a pretty voice! What do you want me to do?” 

“You crushed pretty hard on her.” 

“What if I did?” 

“What about you two tell them about that?” Heejin rolled her eyes, and they looked at her with terrified features. 

“Oh, Heejin!” Ryujin noticed her at last. “How was Hyunjin?” 

“Nervous, but I think she’s feeling better now. And how are _you?_ ” 

“Oh, hm...” Ryujin scratched her neck, and peeked at the girl before approaching Heejin. “Her name’s Jisu and oh shit she’s so pretty.” 

“Are they here to support them?” 

“No, they’re rooting for a boy band, but I don’t care, she was the one who started talking to me! She thought I was alone, because Chaewon and Yerim were too busy talking about their crushes and you were with Hyunjin. Isn’t that so cute?” 

Heejin laughed. “Yes, she’s very kind. And you’re welcome I wasn’t here so she thought you were alone.” 

Suddenly, the lights went off, except for the stage ones, and a man entered the stage. 

“Good evening, everyone, thank you for joining us tonight for this battle full of incredible and talented young musicians! I won’t steal much more time, and we’re gonna start right off with the first band, make some noise for NCT U!” 

He did tell the audience to make some noise, but Heejin didn’t expect _that_ much screaming and fangirling. Five guys stepped on stage, taking their places with their instruments, and they sure were handsome, especially the guitarist. He had the sharpest jawline Heejin had ever seen, awesome white hair and a weirdly captivating aura. _What was Heejin’s thing with the guitarists, though?_

“TAEYONG, TAEYONG, TAEYONG!” The girls at the front shouted, and the guitarist smiled, waving at them, probably killing one or two in the process. 

But soon Heejin could understand why they were popular – they were great. Not only technically, but their voices were amazing, they singed and rapped beautifully, and their songs were very unique as well. 

They finished with an amazing song called _The 7_ _th_ _Sense_ , and Heejin applauded, watching them waving and thanking time and time again as they left. 

“Wow, they were great, I didn’t expect that,” Ryujin said with her eyebrows high. 

“Me either. Though I arrived halfway through.” A voice sounded behind them. 

“Wha- Vivi?! When did you get here? And how?” Jiwoo asked. 

“I came as fast as I could. I was stuck at my shift, but thankfully I saw at least a little of the first act. They were so good! And they were only the first ones up... I wonder if all the others are that good.” 

The following acts were cool, but not as good. Heejin was trying not to count how much was left for their turn so she wouldn’t feel more nervous, but it was inevitable. She knew they were next, and she couldn’t stop tapping her feet on the ground. 

Then, finally... “ _Loona!”_

Heejin didn’t remember screaming so loud before. Not only her, but her friends, and she could hear some more noise coming from the back as well. Her heart beat so hard she felt sick in the stomach as they entered, so beautiful and ethereal she wouldn’t believe they were real if she didn’t know them. 

A collective gasp came from the entire group, and all the girls turned to Yerim instinctively to check on her pulse. 

Turned out Hyunjin wasn’t the only one who had decided to change her look suddenly for the show. Jinsol, the girl most people could almost swear they’d never seen without her platinum blonde locks, now rocked sleek, straight, jet black hair, with thick bangs framing her face. 

“Choi Yerim! Choi Yerim!” Chaewon shook Yerim by her wrist, starting at her pale face with a low-hanging chin and wide eyes. 

“She’s meditating, guys.” Ryujin said from the other side. 

“She’s died.” Heejin chuckled. 

“I really have.” Yerim said softly, her mouth barely moving. 

“At least wait until their performance is over to cross to the other side. Pretty sure you’re gonna want to see this.” Chaewon assured her. 

Haseul shared a look with the members, making sure to gather the nod from everybody before Hyejoo hit her drumsticks, as always, and _Loonatic_ started. Heejin couldn’t stay quiet in her seat. She applauded, sang, screamed, anything to keep up with every emotion flowing through her. 

Hyunjin didn’t even seem nervous, nor did any of them. They knew how to give a show, to captivate the audience not only with their talent and skill, but their charisma. 

People screamed and cheered when the song ended. Heejin looked around her, sharing proud looks with her friends. _Chaewon and Yerim couldn’t stop panicking together about how cool their crushes looked._

Then, the beginning of _Uncover_ broke the cheers. Oh, how that song still affected Heejin. _Would it ever not affect?_

She had to actually hold her tears every time Hyunjin opened her mouth to sing, and there was no way she could ever describe that feeling. 

By the end of it, they let the people cheer all they wanted as they took a second to breathe and drink some water. Haseul thanked into the mic, and Hyunjin scanned the crowd, finally finding them, and most importantly, Heejin. Their eyes met and Heejin beamed, giving her thumbs up. 

“We hope you enjoyed our songs, and we’ll finish with our most recent song, that we’re gonna perform for the first time, Chaotic. Thank you all again, please enjoy!” Haseul said, earning another wave of applaused. 

_Chaotic._

That unique, mysterious instrumental start sent a chill down Heejin’s spine, and she was most certainly not ready to hear the final version of the song, now with the lyrics. 

Jungeun was the first to sing, followed by Jinsol, and when Hyunjin sang next, she looked straight at Heejin. 

_Our attraction is unstoppable_   
_Mysterious secrets endlessly spread out_   
_The universe is filled with light_   
_I’m filled with you, I’ll go crazy_

How Heejin knew Hyunjin wrote that thinking about her, _for her,_ and was now singing it live, directed to her. But she didn’t know how to process, how to react with that information, with what she was hearing. Everything hit her so intensely she couldn’t help but cry. But she cleaned her eyes in an instant, because she didn’t want to lose not even a second of that performance, of that masterpiece of a song. 

And when the song came to an end, with Hyunjin singing the last sentence, _Chaotic my heart is off time,_ the venue erupted in screams. Her friends stood up, applauding, shouting, jumping and hugging, but Heejin seemed frozen in time. Until she remembered she had a job to do, so she bolted up, filled her chest with air, and released a loud, “HYUNJIN!” 

She wasn’t sure she had heard it or not, so she tried again, “HYUNJIN, I LOVE YOU!” 

And now she knew she did, because she looked at her with a smile. 

“I LOVE YOU, HYEJOO!” Chaewon shouted, and the whole group turned to her with dropped chins. 

“YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL, JINSOL!” Yerim’s turn to scream, and Heejin was only laughing by now. 

“HASEUL, YOU’RE ANNOYING AS HELL, BUT I LOVE YOU!” Yeojin, even though small, had such a loud voice it made Haseul laugh. 

“NO YOU’RE NOT, YOU’RE AMAZING!” Vivi joined in. 

“Aren’t you going to scream for Jungeun?” Heejin teased Ryujin, who glared at her. 

“WE LOVE YOU, JUNGEUN!” Shouted Jiwoo and Sooyoung at the same time. 

The band thanked one more as they made their way out, and Heejin dropped to her chair, a hand to her chest. 

“How are we feeling?” Sooyoung turned back to them. 

“Dead,” Chaewon mumbled. “I... I said what I said, didn’t I?” 

“Yes, you did.” Heejin patted her shoulder. “We’re all proud. Now go say that in a proper way.” 

“Man, I’m so proud of them. I just want to engulf them in a big hug,” Ryujin said, her eyes gleaming. 

“They were really good!” Jisu, the pretty girl sitting next to Ryujin said. “We loved them.” 

“Oh, thank you so much!” Jiwoo turned to her, grabbing her hand and shaking it enthusiastically. 

“We’re really happy you enjoyed. Who are you rooting for?” 

“We came to support Stray Kids, the ones just before Loona. They’re a band from our school.” 

Heejin had been so nervous thinking about their performance she didn’t remember that band well, just the fact that their songs were full of energy and loud. 

“Good luck!” Heejin said. 

“You guys too!” 

Jisu turned back to her group of friends and Ryujin gripped on Heejin’s arm. “She’s too cute, what do I do?!” 

“Write your number on her arm. It worked for Hyunjin.” Heejin smirked. 

Heejin allowed her heart to calm down a bit, now that their performance was over, and enjoyed the last band performing. 

The judges were now deciding on a top three, then they would announce the winner, who would have the opportunity to work with a label and record a song with a music video. That was so huge, it would be like a dream come true. 

“The wait is killing me,” Ryujin whined. 

Heejin sighed, nodding. She was trying to fill her head with good thoughts only, but she still couldn’t fight the doubts. There were other great bands, what if they didn’t win? 

No, she shouldn’t think like that. 

At last, all the bands were called on stage, so the judges commented in each one of them before calling the top three. 

“Loona, I heard you guys back at the bar that night, and I was blown away. You still managed to surprise me with your last song, Chaotic. You guys have a very unique style, very different from the usual bands we hear nowadays, so I congratulate you for that,” one of the judge said, and people cheered once more, as they bowed to the judges and to the crowd. 

“That was a huge compliment, right?” Yerim asked. 

The judges were done with the comments on the bands. 

“Alright, it’s time to finally announce the top three! Everyone, who do you want to be the winner tonight?” 

In that same second, the group started shouting “LOONA, LOONA!” the loudest they could, but still the NCT U fans, though they weren’t as loud individually, significantly outnumbered them. 

“I can hear some names, let’s see if they’re in the top three. So, the first band to be in the top is... Blackpink!” 

The only girl band aside from Loona. They were cool, but Heejin thought the songs were too commercial. The four girls walked to the center, smiling and bowing. 

“The next band in the top is... NCT U!” 

Of course, that one was kind of obvious. The fangirls screamed their lungs out as they walked to the center, standing beside Blackpink. 

“And now, the last band to make top three...” 

Heejin held on her breath, her hands unconsciously holding on Ryujin and Chaewon’s. Her eyes focused on them, at the back, also holding each other’s hands. Hyunjin kept her face expressionless, looking ahead at the void, but Heejin could see her knees wobbling from there. All she wanted to do was run, hug her, kiss her- 

“Stray Kids!” 

_No..._

_What?_

Heejin felt sick, and had to look away from Hyunjin and the others, or else she would break in tears right there. She couldn’t even look at her friends, as if she was ashamed to do so. 

“What? You’re all wrong!” Yeojin yelled, and Sooyoung turned to her, trying to calm her down. “Just say you hate talented women and leave!” 

After the awesome comments from the judge, they weren’t even in top three? They may not be the most popular band there, but their songs were no doubt superior, and that was supposed to be about the music, and not the popularity. 

But if it was popularity that they wanted, they would show it. 

Heejin stood up and started shouting again, “LOONA, LOONA, LOONA.” And soon, her friends joined, screaming so loud, so strong, without even stopping to breathe. And for their surprise, many more people joined them as well, all screaming their name together, overshadowing all other names. 

Hyunjin shook her head, her eyes widened in her face, but they didn’t stop, and they wouldn’t. They would show how loved they were there, and how much they deserved this. 

The MC looked around, uncertain of what to do. He rushed to the judges, and after a few seconds, he came back. 

“Everyone, this was an unexpected situation, but due to your enthusiasm towards Loona, we’re nominating them top four! Come forward.” 

Hyunjin was too stunned to move. Jinsol held on her arm, bringing her forward with the others following behind, shining eyes and trembling limbs. Even Hyejoo was getting emotional. 

And still, they wouldn’t stop shouting their name. Heejin’s heart beat with each Loona she shouted, and she didn’t care she would ruin her voice. 

“T-Thank you so much, everyone, this means the world to us, knowing you’re rooting for us and that our performance had an impact on you. Thank you.” Haseul bowed ninety degrees, followed by her band mates. 

Heejin was crying again, but she didn’t bother anymore. 

“What a turn!” the MC said. “But we still have to announce the big winner.” 

At last, the room went silent. 

“I’m not going to torture you anymore, so I’ll get straight to the point. Tonight’s band battle winner is... NCT U!” 

The boys jumped and hugged each other, while the other bands around them clapped and congratulated them. 

Heejin kept clapping her hands, watching as Taeyong approached Hyunjin and extended her a hand. Hyunjin shook his hand and congratulated him and his band. 

“They were good, we have to admit,” Sooyoung said. 

“They were. But our girls were the true winners. What will people remember more? The band who won first place, or that amazing band that wasn’t chosen, but people called and cheered so much they just had to be acknowledged?” Heejin said, earning nods of agreement. 

“I still just want to hug them all!” Ryujin said. 

The bands were stepping down the stage one by one, waving at the crowd and their fans. Heejin kept her eyes on them, watching as they disappeared to the backstage. 

They took their time to leave the venue, as Heejin typed on her phone. 

_[Heejin]_   
_We’re outside. I’m so proud of you, and I love you so much <3_

The night was cold, and they had no idea how long they would take to leave, but they would wait. Heejin laughed as she watched Ryujin saying goodbye to Jisu. She looked so flustered as she came back, her face all red. 

“So?” Heejin asked. 

“We exchanged numbers and Instagrams.” 

“Wow, congrats on officially moving on from Jungeun!” Yerim hit her arm. 

“I was never in love with her or something, she’s just hot. But I’m not so sure about you-” 

“Shut up!” 

Their bickering made them all laugh, but Chaewon was awfully quiet. 

“You okay?” Heejin stood close to her. 

“I wanna tell her.” 

Heejin blinked. “Seriously?” 

“Yes. I’m gonna tell her, Heejin. I kind of did already, so, I better be honest, right?” 

Heejin pulled her into a hug. “Yes! Please, do that.” 

After some more time, the bands started leaving the venue, and it was only a matter of time until they appeared. Heejin was a nervous wreck again. She didn’t want to break in front of Hyunjin, and hoped she wasn’t too sad or disappointed. They did an amazing job, after all. 

“Look, the true winners of tonight!” Jiwoo said, making everyone turn to meet them with smiles. 

Heejin knew they were all there, approaching, but all she could do was walk towards Hyunjin and let their bodies meet into another tight hug. 

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin whispered. 

“Don’t you dare apologize, Hyunjin, you did nothing wrong.” 

“Aren’t you disappointed?” 

“Of course not, I couldn’t be prouder of you and the others! You guys were amazing, I won’t even start talking about Chaotic, you probably know how I feel about it already.” 

“But I want you to tell me. Did you like it?” 

Heejin looked into her eyes, resting a hand on her cheek. “It’s absurdly beautiful. I’m running out of words to describe your songs, I really don’t know what else I can say about them. I love it so much, all of them. And I love you, Hyunjin. I’m so proud of you, you can’t imagine.” 

“But I made a promise. I promised you we would win, so you would work hard and upload your story-” 

“I still will.” 

Hyunjin widened her eyes. “You will?” 

“Yes. I’ve decided that even before knowing if you were going to win or not. And you were the true winners. Did you see, did you hear how everyone was cheering for you? It wasn’t just us. There was a lot of people rooting for you. Everyone loved you guys.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes shone, and she looked up, maybe to stop the tears from falling. “Look at the moon.” 

Heejin looked up as well. The moon was almost full, shining in the cloudless night sky. “It’s beautiful.” 

While Hyunjin kept on looking up at the moon, probably thanking and telling her grandma about the night, Heejin took a look around. Yeojin hugged Haseul close, crying into her chest and babbling something, and her sister laughed at her. Jungeun held Haseul’s hand and patted Yeojin’s head, trying not to laugh along with Vivi, Jiwoo, and Sooyoung. Close to them, but talking with each other, was Yerim and Jinsol. Yerim couldn’t stop smiling, and when Jinsol grabbed her arm and pulled into a hug after something she said, Yerim went red in the cheeks. 

Now, where were Chaewon and Hyejoo? Heejin looked around again, and there they were, far from them. 

“Look at them,” Heejin said, and Hyunjin looked at the same direction. 

Chaewon looked down at her hands, until she looked up at Hyejoo and said something that made her widen her eyes. When Hyejoo didn’t answer, Chaewon mumbled something else and turned, but Hyejoo was fast to grab on her hand, pulling her into her embrace. 

“Awwwn!” Heejin squealed. “Finally!” 

Hyejoo cupped her cheeks and looked down at her, a smile creeping on her lips. 

“Oh my god, is she going to kiss her?!” Heejin gasped. 

“You’re having too much fun.” 

“Look, look! Just kiss her, for fuck’s sake!” 

Heejin really felt like she was watching a drama. Hyejoo pulled her in, painfully slow, until their lips touched at last. 

“Are you done fangirling?” Hyunjin chuckled. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m really happy!” 

“I can do that as well, if you want.” 

“Then what are you waiting for?” 

Hyunjin kissed her, again, and again, and how many times as she wanted. 

“Yah, why are we all scattered? Join us, let’s all celebrate!” Jiwoo babbled. 

Heejin giggled. “Maybe we should.” 

“Wait.” Hyunjin tightened the grip on her. “Thank you, Heejin. For everything. If it wasn’t for you, I don’t know if I would be able to be so confident, even after losing. And you lead me into a better direction. You showed me what is to love and to be loved.” 

“And if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be doing what I love. So, thank you as well, Hyunjin. We’re always here to support and root for each other.” 

Hyunjin smiled at her and kissed her forehead this time. “I love you.” 

“I won’t call you guys again, next time I’ll drag you here!” Jiwoo shouted. 

“I love you too, baby. Now let’s go before Jiwoo hits us.” Heejin kissed her one more time, grabbed her hand and lead the way. 

Heejin still remembered the first night when she had crushed hard on the cool guitarist that wrote her number on her arm. But she would never expect they would walk that path and share a story worthy of becoming a webtoon, _aside from the vampire one she was already working on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's already over, I'M ACTUALLY SAD T^T 
> 
> Happy ending for everyone! Hyewon together, Ryujin got herself a girl (RYULIA ♥️), Yerim and Jinsol... For some reason I like them together lmao
> 
> FUN FACT, all this competition situation, they all screaming for them and the band getting into the top four, was actually based on something that happened to a friend of mine on a drag competition sdigbnsdigua we went to see him, and he did amazing and the judges said wonderful things about his performance, but then, he wasn't called for top three. Me, my friends, his family, got so upset, that we literally didn't stop screaming for his name, and so they called him as top four, for a final performance. He didn't win though, but it was really the most memorable thing of the night, and I remember thinking like 'okay, I NEED to add this in my band au' LMAOOOO 
> 
> Thank you so much everyone who read this story, I hope you enjoyed it a lot! And thank you to my gf/editor for the great job as always ♥️
> 
> Now, I have an announcement. You see, Heejin was working on a vampire story, right?
> 
> What if... I was already working on THAT vampire au, as a 2jin fic? Hyunjin as Selene, of course. She was Selene's main inspiration, after all hehe. But It's not my next fic, though. In fact, my next story is not Loona centered. That's right, ITZY FIC INCOMING!!!
> 
> Stay safe everyone, thank you a lot again, and until my next story! ♥️♥️♥️


End file.
